Vanilla & Chocolate
by BoereTannie
Summary: Bella saw something and even took a picture of it now she's hunted by the Black Mafia. They hired a vampire hitman to do their dirty work. Alice saw her coming and being Edward's mate the Cullens are saving her again and again and again
1. Chapter 1: Trust is earned or is it?

"**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM, I'm only playing …"**

Chapter 1: Trust is earned or is it?

She leans forward, balancing barley on her tip toes looking straight into the basin two little dark holes, but one less than dark, hiding or obscuring a mouth perhaps. She frowns still moving forward and two dark eyes looking straight at her, burning into her sole. Could it be? She takes her cell phone trying to take a picture; I mean a face in the basin, what are the odds of that?

She takes the picture and the flash blinds her, umff, she falls off the toilet hitting her forehead hard on the basin, stammered backwards and hit the back of her neck on the toilet, falling to the side, and stumbling head first into the bath. Blood squashing around her, quickly fills the tub, drowning her.

"Bella! Honey I'm home, Bella, where are you!" A voice calls, opening the door. "What did I tell you about…? Bella, Bella, O my … Honey can you hear me!" She rushes forward grabbing the girl turning her around in the bath tub. Blood smearing her hands, she franticly grabs the towel trying to clear the girl's mouth and nose. "Phil!" She cries out.

"What! Did Bella fell again…?" He chuckles, standing in the door and in front of him, his wife trying to give CPR to her girl, blood covering the walls of the bath. "I'm calling 911, don't panic she'll be ok." Phil tells her turning around dialing.

Beeping, annoying noise in the back ground with an alarm keeps on touching the girl's senses. Calling her, nagging. All she wants to do is sleep but the fog is lifting, pain is seeping through, she groans, whimpers trying to open her eyes.

"The moment that a woman becomes a mother is the moment she learns the meaning of love at first sight." A hoarse voice whispers in her ear.

"Bella, honey I love you, please come back to me, don't leave, all will be well. Open your eyes. Please..." A sobbing voice, crying, begging her to open her eyes.

A burning fire creeping slowly through her veins morphing into the pounding behind her eyes, leaving her breathless the girl opens her eyes. She whimpers "Mom."

"Baby, I missed you so much..." The woman trying to touch her but her hand slightly hovering on top of the girl's bandaged head. Not really knowing where to touch as everything is covered in white bandages.

A man's hoarse voice: "Bells, thank you God!" He touches her bandaged hand, holding it in his big hand. "Are you in pain?" The girl moans: "Daddy?"

"I'm here baby." He whispers in her ear.

Looking up at his ex-wife: "Rene, could you get the doctor, she's in pain..." He asks.

Rene turns around about to leave and the door opens up letting the doctor through.

"Ms. Swan, how are you doing?" She asks, walking forward to the drip. "In pain, I see." She says softly, adjusting the IV, giving more pain medication. "There you go, that should help. Feeling better now?" The doctor looks into Bella's eyes taking her left arm, testing the pulse with her fore and middle finger.

Bella shudders, the doctor's hands are very cold, but she's beautiful, with long blond hair and golden eyes, looking deep into her soul, so compassionate.

"It's helping ..." Bella replies so softly, blushing bringing much needed color to her pale cheeks.

"Good." The doctor replies. "I'm Doctor Rosalie McCarthy, you can call me Dr. Rosalie, and can you tell me what you remember?"

"Wait just one minute, my daughter is not fee ..." Charlie interferes with the doctor's enquiry, standing up fast, the chair moving back, tumbling over.

"Dad!" Bella calls.

"Charlie!" Rene whispers aghast.

"Mr. Swan, please calm down." Dr. Rosalie looks at him. "I mean no harm, in cases like these it's important to verify what the patient remembers." She looks apagogically at Bella. "Please can I see you two outside?" She asks looking at Charlie and Rene. "Now" She says sternly, walking outside the room.

Charlie looks embarrassed at Bella "Sorry Bells, I'll be back now."

Rene looks at Charlie "Really you had to take it out on the doctor; she's just doing her job. If she doesn't want us to stay with Bella it will be your fault. You know you always just thinks about you're ..." While she's talking Dr. Rosalie peaks her head into the room and telling the parents "Please, a word outside!" Her voice cold and her eyes black both parents hurry fast to the door, thinking that the beautiful doctor looks mad.

Dr. Rosalie looks sternly at both of them "I need to know if there was any brain damage, no I'm speaking now you will get your turn." She huffs when Charlie wanted to say something.

"I want you two to get some rest and no it's not negotiable. You are tired; it has been a tough three days. Go home, go shower, eat and sleep and I will see you both here tomorrow morning bright and early?"

"Please for Bella, she needs her rest. Go tell her goodbye, I will call you if there is any change. Go and rest, you will need it. There is a lot of decisions that must be made now and the only way to do that is if both of you are well rested!" Dr. Rosalie stated, waving for the security guard.

_The world is darker then I remembered, red like blood is flowing touching every drop of sky every flower every tree fingers running through my hair and topaz eyes smiling at me. The mountain underneath me is built in bodies, thousands of innocence begging me for release, begging me for understanding, but the monster is at bay his eyes are red, he's looking for me, he will find me? There is no place to run but topaz eyes are begging me calling to me. How do I fight the inevitable, it's just a matter of time, I'm so thirsty – he's close. Where can I hide, please where can I hide?_

A voice and cold hands on my head, "Shuu your save, nobody is going to hurt you, relax, take a deep Bella, come on WAKE up open your eyes, your save, come now open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes and Dr. Rosalie is smiling down at me, long blond hair on her shoulders her eyes topaz?

"It's ok honey, she smiles softly at me. You're having a nightmare, but you're safe here, nobody will harm you here. Can you tell me what you remember?" She asks softly.

"I don't know I think I don't know…" the girl stammers thinking to herself what the doctor will think if she knows about the face in the basin.

"Bella" Dr. Rosalie looks at her, her eyes compassionate "Don't lie you're terrible at it! What do you remember?"

"I'm a klutz and I thought I saw something and then I lost my footing …" She blushes "I feel so stupid …"

Dr. Rosalie looking at her with dark topaz eyes a look of thoughtfulness crossing her face.

Bella's heart rate picks up and heart machine starts to beep. She blushes more and the Dr. smirks looking at her replying: "I know you don't trust me it is something that must be earned. I will tell you again I mean you know harm and you can trust me with anything. That being said I can wait but the question is can you afford to wait?"

They just look at each other topaz and brown eyes Bella feels so uncomfortable it seems to her that Dr. Rosalie knows something.

The Dr. suddenly stood up straight "It's ok Bella you are tired, get some sleep we will continue this conversation at another time. I have to go now …" The door opens up and a nurse appears: "Doctor we have a code blue in room 124 …"

Dr. Rosalie turns around replying: "I'm on my way." She turns around slightly smiling at Bella telling her with a soft voice "go to sleep!" She turns around and following the nurse out of the room.

That was close the girl thought to herself lying back closing her eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep where topaz eyes and strong arms are holding her, keeping her save and the scent of vanilla and chocolate filling her senses – at peace.

Author's Note: _A new story, hope you will like it, let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2: James the Hunter

Chapter 2: James the Hunter

He's looking straight ahead his dark red eyes not even blinking, legs slightly apart hands hanging by his side. Those that don't know him will think that he is carefree and not at all worried about the failed assassin attempt on the girl. In history this is the second time he did not complete the kill! He's ruthless, persistent, insane and deadly. He doesn't fail, that is why he is the best and gets the big bucks.

Big Joe Black is japing on about the failed attempt even if he's leering and afraid of this man in his 20 years he worked for the Black Mafia this has not happened yet, James the Hunter does not fail. His boss is breathing down his neck she is super mad. Pissing her off is never a good thing and you may think you're indestructible but that woman has contacts and knows people that you cannot pretend to comprehend.

Big Joe Black has the feeling that the only reason The Hunter has not kill him yet, is because he knows that as well. He's dad worked with The Hunter and he met him 30 years ago and he still looks the same. It was one of the three lessons he got from his dad: Don't ask questions you don't really want the answer to!

"So what happened?" Big Joe Black asks looking thoughtfully at The Hunter – it's unnerving to see him so subdued and nervous?

"There was a slight mishap, I …" James replied.

Big Joe interrupting him spit flew around his mouth: "A mishap! A mishap! A mishap is cutting off your finger while potato pealing, what the fuck man?" He's breathing heavily his heart cannot take this shit anymore this is too stressful.

The Hunter turns towards him red eyes pinning him to the floor replying in a soft measured voice: "Calm down Big Joe, it will be done. Tell the misses there is nothing to be worried about I will handle it as always."

Big Joe Black tries to reply but his heart is beating outside his ribcage now, the anxiety is making his forehead perspiring terribly his hands are sweaty and his mouth dry. He is almost in a full blown panic attack.

James The Hunter turns his head to the side smirking looking at Big Joe Black saying softly "Calm down Big Joe, calm down, just take a deep breath. I mean you no harm …" And he steps back from Big Joe putting his hands in front of him – palms up giving him room to breathe it will not be good if he gets a heart attack now the misses is already pissed at him killing Big Joe will be a BIG no-no.

Big Joe Black takes a few deep breaths he knows that he needs to calm down, this will not solve anything he needs to report to the misses and see if he can perhaps arrange a backup plan if The Hunter fails again.

"Sorry." Big Joe Black whispers "Please make sure you take care of the girl now, the misses is not happy."

"Sure, considering it done, I will let you know." James reply, turning around leaving the man behind.

That little girl is quite lucky many will think that she's a klutz always falling down, but if she didn't fall, she'd be dead now. What are the odds of that? He watched her for two days normally he doesn't kill his targets unless he ran a thorough background check on them. He likes to stalk them, hunt them play with them before he takes the kill. But the call came through 1.5 million to take this little girl out the misses wanted it done before the weekend he only had five days to check out her routine and make the kill.

**BACKGROUND CHECK: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

Born: 13 September 1987

Height: 5'4"

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Sex: Female

Address: Phoenix, Arizona

Straight A student

Klutz

Personal:

Boyfriend: None

Girlfriend: None

Likes: Reading

Dislikes:

Parents: Rene married to Step dad Phil Dwyer

Father Chief Charlie Swan

Routine: School, home, cleaning, reading and sleep.

He knows that it was a sloppy check, but he killed people with less, he sighs he will have to kill her at the hospital. He hates hospitals, no loaves it, the blood so new and fresh pumping through their veins mixed with chemicals to keep the viruses at bay. In a way he's a virus as well, just think one byte from him the venom cursing through your veins will kill you eventually although it's painful. He shrugs his shoulders he doesn't remember much of his transformation or what led to it but he does remember the burn. No matter what you do nothing can extinguish that pain it drives one insane and leaves you with this thirst burning in the back of your throat the only way to lessen it somewhat is blood and hospitals are full of blood.

He will have to feed first and then go tonight before the misses requires more formally why the job wasn't done. She is one scary lady, he doesn't scare easily in fact he knows that he is on top of the food chain – but in reality just underneath the misses. He chuckles thinking on how mad she is he knows for a fact that she will kill him or have him killed if he doesn't deliver.

Perhaps he should contact Vicky she's useful in situations like this. You can try but she cannot be caught, he did try it's his gift after all but she is the exception of the rule. One powerful bitch with red hair and a body to die for remising about the old days he thinks back on how beautiful she was a woman with red hair and green eyes and that green velvet dress. Aah and the sex, she is a fierce kitten and likes it rough … He adjusts his pants, no time to think about this now. Go to the hospital kill the bitch then go fuck Vicky.

He enters St. Joseph's Hospital and Medical Center smiling at a nurse takes a deep breath, hmmm so much blood, it's strange but he doesn't sense Isabella's blood, could be all the pain killers. He walks leisurely through the halls like he belongs there. It was one thing his dad did teach him, if you look like you belong, they will think that you belong even if its horse shit.

He shrugs this girl is bringing memories back better to be forgotten, thinking to him, just kill the girl how hard can it be to kill a little girl?

Room 126 Ms Swan, he touches the door knob with his hand and the sweet bitter smell of vampire assaults his nose.

"What the fuck?" He whispers turning around he saw a beautiful blond looking straight at him about 100m across from him.

Can he take the chance wouldn't even be a minute, she will have to move pretty fast, he can go in break the girl's neck and be out of there before she can even blink and if she does blink he'll just kill her or perhaps fuck her first then kill her, been awhile since he had a blond.

The Hunter smirked winked to the blond, opened up the door, and grabbed the girl by the neck with his left hand she opens up her eyes looking right at him but not really seeing him or what is going on. He squeezes her neck bringing his right hand up to kill her.

The door bursts open!

He looks up and he sees her, the one that got a way he freezes, eyes staring straight ahead into golden eyes, brown hair a beautiful girl. He whispers "Baby Mary …"

Two women moves towards him with precision, he blinks, thinking to himself that he needs to get away here he can always find the girl and perhaps baby Mary also again. He sniffs the air gives his signature smirk and wink.

"Got to go ladies, but I'll be seeing you again" he looks down at Bella "Soon girl, soon."

He sidestepped to the left and dances to the right in a crouch he jumped over the strawberry blond out through the window breaking it in his fall down towards the street. Landed perfectly, wave one more time and disappears into the crowd.

Dr. Rosalie rushes to Bella, touching her arm trying to calm her down speaking softly to the girl "Breath Bella, come honey take a deep breath." She put Bella's hand on her chest taking a deep breath herself "Follow my lead, take a deep breath." Bella tries to take the breath, trying to do what the doctor tells her. Dr. Rosalie is so calm she smiles telling Bella again "That's it honey, that's it just take deep breaths all will be well, nothing is going to happen to you. Take deep breaths."

The phone rings in the background and Bella looks towards the other people in the room, three beautiful women, two looking at her but the pixie one is talking on the phone she sees Bella looking at her and smiles turning around walking to the other side of the room. The one woman with caramel brown hair looks at her and smiles kindly "Hello Bella, I'm Esme Cullen are you ok?"

Bella replies "I'm better now, thanks, um." She looks around and at her doctor "What happened, what did he want, why was he in my room again?" She blushes blood red and starting to breath heavily again.

"If I may?" The strawberry blond steps forward. "Bella, I'm Tanya Denali." She looks straight at Bella smiling speaking again softly "We are here to help Bella, where did you see this man?"

Bella looks confused at her "What do you mean where did I see him before?"

The pixie steps up finished with her conversation "Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, you just said: why is he in your room again. Did you see him last time in your room as well? Please Bella think when your mother brought you too hospital was he there?"

Bella shakes her head she has a maddening headache pulsing at her temples she knows there's something familiar about the man but she can't seem to think now. She's so nauseas.

Alice Cullen pushes a waste basin just in time under her head and she throws up noisily into it. She tries to swallow but it just keeps coming and her head hurt so much. The room starts to fade and then everything is black.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading let me know if you enjoyed it. _

_*In this story Rosalie is more humane towards Bella – after all Rosalie is a doctor here so her instincts to nurture will come more to the front. The vampires in this story will be more instinctual. I will try to lift out the highlights in each of the Twilight Saga books, but the story will also includes other things that did not happen in SM books._

_Happy reading:)_


	3. Chapter 3: Rosalie your brilliant!

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing. But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own.**_

Chapter 3: Rosalie you are brilliant!

How is it possible that Alice did not see this? A vampire, could it be, vampire trying to kill Bella. He's looking at me and winking, bloody winking! Rosalie is thinking to herself when she sees the vampire at Bella's door.

There was no way she would be in time, too many people, where the hell is Alice?!

He opened the door and she tried to follow at a little too fast for human pace, Alice, Esme and Tanya appears out of thin air it would seem. Smirking Rosalie can see Tanya's perfect attire well let's just say not so perfect anymore as she has been interrupted oh not a good thing a succubus without sex is like panther on a hot plate.

When she enters the room Bella's eyes where shining like big diamonds she is totally freaked out and in shock, her heart is beating a mile a minute. But the Vampire is in shock looking right at Alice whispering "Baby Mary …" What does that mean? Does he know Alice?

Rosalie looks at Alice and she looks in shock herself, which never happens that girl knows everything or at least that's what she thinks.

Tanya moves slowly but surely in the Vampire's direction and Esme follows in precisely mirror sequence closing in on him. He doesn't look worried in the least to have a more than thousand year old warrior vampire closing in on him in fact he's laughing, smirking saying goodbye to Bella and Alice?

Then he almost dances towards Rosalie and Tanya tells Esme to move towards the window and Alice to contact Jasper and then he jumped out of the window landing perfectly on the side walk. He looks up and wave and then he moves down the road and Emmett intercepts him, but there is a lot of humans and he just grabs a little girl from her mom.

Alice is on the phone talking to Jasper and he whispers softly, "Darlin I'm gonna let him go, he will kill her otherwise, he's afraid right now and when you put snake in a tin with no way out he will go through whichever is possible."

Rosalie rushes to Bella, touching her arm trying to calm her down speaking softly to the girl "Breath Bella, come honey take a deep breath." She put Bella's hand on her chest taking a deep breath herself "Follow my lead, take a deep breath." She can see that Bella is trying to breath, trying to do what she tells her. She smiles telling Bella again "That's it honey, that's it just take deep breaths all will be well, nothing is going to happen to you. Take deep breaths."

Alice was talking to Emmett trying to get Edward to calm down; he can be such a drama queen sometimes. Bella looks at Alice and the pixie smiles at her, walking away from her trying not letting her hear what's going on although she will not be able to understand the pitch. Esme sees her looking at her and she cannot help herself she steps forward and greets Bella with a kind smile: "Hello Bella, I'm Esme Cullen are you ok?"

Bella replies "I'm better now, thanks, um." She looks around and directly at Rosalie "What happened, what did he want, why was he in my room again?" She blushes blood red and starting to breath heavily again.

"If I may?" Tanya steps forward. "Bella, I'm Tanya Denali." She looks straight at Bella smiling speaking again softly using her succubus voice she uses to ensnare and get what she wants: "We are here to help Bella, where did you see this man?"

Bella looks confusedly at her "What do you mean where did I see him before?"

Jasper and Emmett where able to control Edward but they had to let the vampire go and they on their way back, Edward trying to get to his mate but first he needs to hunt. Alice steps forward looking at Bella: "Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, you just said: why is he in your room again. Did you see him last time in your room as well? Please Bella think when your mother brought you too hospital was he there?"

Bella shakes her head her heart rate picking up again, her eyes dilating, Rosalie has a pretty good idea that she's spotting a painful headache. She looks up going green around her … and the pixie just in time put the waste bin under her head and she throws up noisily into it. Everybody in the room's heads move back noses scrunching the sour smell invading their sensitive senses. She tries to swallow but it just keeps coming and Rosalie ups the pain medication and while looking at her, she fades and she fell in a deep sleep, well an induced sleep.

Esme looks up worriedly: "Oh, what's wrong, what can we do, what happened, is she ok?" Rosalie can't help not to smile, a doctor's wife and so worried. But it's Alice replying: "She's fine Esme, Rosalie just gave her some medication to sleep she had too much excitement for one day, she still needs her rest."

Tanya ever the leader: "What the hell was that Alice, do you know him?"

Alice looks thoughtful: "I don't know, but he called me Mary, perhaps he knew me?"

Esme replies softly: "Do you think he knew you when you were human?"

Alice looks at her and if we could cry there would have been tears in blood flowing out of her eyes right now, she looks so confused and sad, her shoulders start to shake, and Alice losing control like this is sad so sad, she's such a vibrant little thing never worried always full of life and singing and dancing never showing hurt or sadness.

Before Rosalie could step forward Esme had her in an a real Esme embrace she was hugging her and when hugged by Esme all your troubles are forgotten she is a mother to all of them even when hugging Tanya who is much older than Esme. We all treasure her and let her do her thing and quirks to make this coven a family.

The door opens up and calmness and serenity overflows us all, Jasper steps into the room, taking his wife from her mother he hold a close whispering softly into her ear. So private and intimate you don't want to watch or interfere in their moment.

Tanya looks at me: "He's called James the Hunter, a hired gun or assassin for anyone that can afford him, but I did hear that he likes to work for the Misses."

"Who the fuck is misses?" I ask, and like clockwork Esme replies: "Rosalie a lady doesn't use strong language."

"Well darlin we are in good company then." Jasper drawls he's southern accent filling the room all relaxing sensing the humor is back in the room.

Tanya replies: "She runs the Black Mafia, says she's ruthless and knows about the supernatural even the Volturi."

There's a collective of gasps going around the room and its Esme whispering first "The Volturi!"

"That makes her very dangerous." Jasper always the soldier replying.

"Exactly and if he's working for her and he failed" chuckling "again to kill this little human girl she's not going to be happy!" Tanya the strategist smirking.

"This is not a laughing matter, Tanya." Rosalie replies.

"Yes it is, think about it the big bad vamp cannot kill the little girl, as far as we know this is a second failed assassin attempt. She's going to be very unhappy no wonder he was afraid. Tanya laughing out loud now, she looks at Jasper and the mirth is filling everybody the man is projecting like crazy.

Rosalie thinking that Alice is a wonderful woman if her Emmett was with Tanya like Jasper is with her, she would have killed the bitch. She looks up at Tanya or tried because killing a soldier older than a thousand years will be very difficult.

The rooms sobers up quickly and Jasper is looking right at her consternation on his face, she smirks at him, thinking that if Bella was in Forks, they could protect her from this Hunter the misses and all the rest.

Alice yells out: "ROSALIE you're brilliant!"

Rosalie smirking: "I know but why are you only finding it out now?"

Everybody starts to laugh and Alice replies: "This could work, yes …" she nods and looking into space tapping the future seeing how things will turn out. Rosalie hates when she does that and Jasper just holding her like the whipped man he was. He looks at her winking and looking at Alice asking the question everybody wants to know: "What could work, darling?"

She grabs him around the neck and kisses him turning around replying: "Tanya you still know guys in the local police?"

Tanya knots replying: "FBI as well …" But before she can complete her sentence Alice is shaking her head replying: "No, No just the police, please contact them arrange a meeting filling them in regarding the assassin attempt and that the best way to save this girl is to go to Forks. We will meet them and Chief Swan together setting it up. When he comes to Forks we will be waiting and it will be easier to take care of misses because if she runs with vampires she will be killed with them by Wolves!"

"A good idea, Alice that might just work and then we will be all together." Edward replies eyes still dark even after his hunt, he walks towards his mate taking her into his arms and she snuggles up into him. What a strange human and whispering softly: "Mmmm chocolate ..." He smiles looking at her and almost like a lost thought she signs: "vanilla …"

**_AN_: _So far so good, hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews, it would be awesome if you could review this chapter too. PS: In Twilight Tanya is such a ... so that makes sense her being a succubus, doesn't it?_**

**_*lu2 Boeretannie*_**


	4. Chapter 4: A good deed

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own. **_

**Vanilla and Chocolate**

Chapter 4: A good deed doesn't go unpunished

He failed again! Fucking HELL, fuck, fuckity fuck. What the hell am I going to tell the misses, she's going to freak? A fucking message he left a fucking message, how can you leave a message? Does it make sense? Just fix the problem don't give excuses, what am I gonna tell the misses? Ok Big Joe relaxes man, He looks at himself in the mirror, sweat running into his eyes like tears, and at least that is what he will say if anybody asks.

He needs to go and tell the Misses, perhaps he can leave a message too, and he chuckles inwardly she'll cut out his tongue and gave it to her bitch. He's dad used to say a beautiful woman is another man's woman wonder what he would have said about this not that he that Big Joe blames the Misses. He wouldn't have looked at another man if he was a woman and went through what she went through. He shudders he still remembered finding her dad his head on the stairs, his body severely damaged and cut his wife raped and killed her head mirroring his. He remembered finding the little girl; he thought she was dead, blood, semen all over her naked body in her hair all sticky. When he bowed over her she grabbed his hand, she was crying he remembers she didn't want to leave him she holds him, he went through all the tests. Reminiscing that is perhaps why she hasn't killed him yet, because she hates men and he is one, perhaps she remembers. Although he wishes that she doesn't that was too horrible he doesn't want to remember.

But she found them and she took them out one at a time, did terrible things to them her and that bitch with her. That woman brings back the spark in misses' eyes she only smiles when Maria is there.

_Perhaps that is why his wife liked her, hell it has been awhile he thought about his Anne, he smiles sadly, he misses her most of all and Toy, hell he misses Toy, his blond hair and blue eyes – he had his mother's eyes._ Tears flowing freely out of his eyes now, sniffling he wipes his eyes, enough!

Ok, it's time to face the music, stop stalling!

Like a fucking puma or like ninja fly by night don't show fear you are Big Joe Fucking Black. He tells himself.

His phone rings: _I'm going to stand by my woman now; I can't live my life alone – a Lenny Kravitz song – he's wife's favorite._

_He answers it: "Yes?"_

"Big Joe Black, the girl is going to Forks, they are putting undercover police in place. She has protection – Tanya Denali." The voice whispers in his ear.

"Fuck! It gets better and better" Big Joe Black murmurs "Can we get to her?"

The voice on the phone is quiet and then softly replying: "Yes, will be difficult, I'll let you know." He hangs up and only dialing tone in Big Joe's ear.

Tanya Denali a name he hasn't heard in a very long time can't believe she's still alive. Well if the girl has her protection it's going to be very difficult, but everything can be done, with the right price, and he has learned doesn't have to be money can be fear as well. A healthy dose of fear is like breakfast in bed his father used to say. Thinking about it, he's sure that she still owes him that favor he never cashed in, a woman of her word his father used to say.

Big Joe Black sighs he shouldn't have listened to his mother he wanted to become a professional cricket player can fucking bowl a goodly at 80 km/h or if he's in a good mood 110 km/h. An all- rounder he was called He was going places but no his mother said sport doesn't pay he was good with money and math so a bloody accountant fuck that is why he has all this crab he should have chucked this place and went

And play for England, hell perhaps he can get a job yet perhaps but he thinks that she'll kill him, because he is a genius with money.

_He met his Anne at the game, the game that changed his life; she was so beautiful, blue eyes, long blond hair that smiles she gave just to him_ …

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, the voice came immediately, "Enter" Fuck she always tells him enter even before he knocks he thinks that she can smell him he knows for a fact that her ears are super human if human at all. No, no he shakes his head, looks down and pray quickly and enters.

"Big Joe Black, how are you?" Maria greets.

Always so fucking polite but her eyes are scary he thinks to himself. He looks up and smiles thinking that she does make misses happy. "I'm good and yourself madam?"

She looks at him surprise flickering so fast over her face if he didn't know her that long he wouldn't have seen it. She replies: "I'm well thank you. What can I do for you Big Joe Black?"

If Big Joe Black knows one thing, lying is never a good thing and telling the truth not always good, unfortunately misses is not here so she can kill me and misses will be too late. He looks at her and she looks expectantly at him. Suck it up he thinks, she smiles at him.

Fuck it he thinks like Sean Connery it's a good day to die!

_Anyway he misses his Anne so much, meeting her and Toy would be _…

He looks up and replies: "James The Hunter failed again, Madam."

She looks at him.

He looks at her.

She replies: "Misses won't be happy."

Big Joe Black replies: "I know."

She sniffs the air; he bloody hates it when she does it. A very dangerous goose this, he looks at her and smiles saying: "She's moving to Forks and is under the protection of Tanya Denali."

Her head spins around so fast he feels nausea "Tanya Denali" She whispers.

"Yes madam" He replies, turning his head to the side looking thoughtfully at her saying dryly: "We might have an opening; I'm having somebody taking care of it. The Hunter is still on the case but failing more times than is good for my health I'm taking extra insurance."

She laughs, a bell-like laugh lighting up the room, he looks at her, she is inhumanly beautiful and at least she makes Misses happy.

She sighs: "Big Joe, it's always a treat to talk to you. See what you can do about our problem, but don't go to Forks without telling us. My mate cares about you and …" She looks down and up again and the steel is back in her eyes "if something should happen to you she won't be happy."

He feels that it's more a threat than a warning so he replies in old fashion: "Yes madam" with his head down and then sort of an afterthought "As I care about her."

They look at each other – eye to eye and he feels for the first time a comradeship between the two of them because they care for misses and her happiness is all that counts! She will be taken care of, she's happy, she doesn't need him anymore, he can almost taste it and h_e suddenly remembers the haunted look on the driver's dead face and the blood of Toy seeping through his fingers, he shook his head, all this memories are driving him insane, and he needs to focus, although seeing his Anne again would be good, he misses her so much._

The door opens up and Misses appears she looks at the Madam and smiles and then she looks at Big Joe Black and nods, she looks like the little girl again waiting for a hug but too shy or too hurt to ask.

He looks at her and today he is feeling braver than normal or perhaps just feeling; he steps forward put his arms around her and hugged her. She stiffens for a moment and then she hugs him back; she's so warm always feeling as if she's running a fever. It has been years since she hugged him, he sighs stepping back, smiling his special smile his wife used to call it his 'little miss smile' and says: "The Hunter failed."

She looks at him, as if she knows it already and replies: "I'll talk to him. Don't do anything stupid, I'll handle Tanya Denali, I don't want you near her, do you hear me Big Joe?"

He replies softly slightly bowing "Of course Misses, but I did organize a contentiously plan, for when The Hunter fails again." She opens her mouth and he interrupts her with that 'little miss' smile' "I'll be careful; I'm an accountant after all."

She started to laugh replying softly "Remember that." Her eyes soft he hasn't seen her like that in a very long time. He loves her and respects her but she's all grown up now beautiful, powerful and dangerous very, very dangerous.

She looks at him a on look - concerning seeping through her facade, he has seen it since the accident, and can it be? It's been 4 months since he has been without them, since his Anne's blue eyes will never look at him again and Toy's blood seeping through his fingers.

_He'll never forget that day, he saw it, she called him, his Anne, Toy telling him they will be there in 2 minutes, and he should come outside. He walked out and it was a hot day, he saw his wife's silver Volvo slowing driving towards him and then the black minivan driving like a bat out of hell over the red traffic light hitting them. He remembers the screeching sound, he remembers the screaming, he remembers Toy's blood seeping through his fingers, and he remembers his Anne looking with dead blue eyes at him. The driver, ashen didn't see them he said his blood alcohol level far above it should have been, fucking drunk, killed them. The Police asking questions, Misses always close to him, always watching him making sure that he eats, giving him work, keeping him busy. Randomly at night she would appear, or calling him for something mundane. Or Maria, she would be there as well, knowing when he's at the door, watching him, never alone always watching. He remembers the Sergeant from Homicide asking him where he was when Mr. Halide had his untimely death; it seems he was in a lot of pain. He was at a ball in a photo with the fucking Minister Hillary Clinton chatting about American affairs as if he gives a flying fuck, he doesn't remember how he got there he remembered that misses made him take her. All that he knows is that Mr. Halide or the driver as he called him had a lot of pain and they called it a crime of hate, his legs were broken at 7 different places and his back at 21 places they said that he was awake when that happened and that he felt every little thing done to him, they believe the torture that was used was very popular in the South when the Big South War was fought and he knows for a fact that it wasn't him although he gets flashes about dead eyes staring at him but he knows it's not his Anne's because hers were as blue as the sky. So the only person that would have done it was the Misses and she was with him so it could only be Maria, but he kept that information to himself and just tries to cope each day trying not to give up._

She touches his arm, her hand so warm "Big Joe, please don't do anything stupid, but keep me informed. I want to know what is going on and I mean it, I will handle Tanya Denali, she is not your concern." She smiles softly at him and asks: "How are you doing? How is your heart, have you taken your pills on time?"

He chuckles and replies: "Of course, every time you give it to me or when she gives it to me." Nodding his head in Maria's direction, smiling, the atmosphere is so relaxed between the three of them, it's as if a shift happened and his and the Misses comradeship is back and he and Maria understands each other a lot better now. He doesn't know when it happened the last 3 months had been very difficult and he was sort of in a haze not really coping and he knows if it wasn't for misses he would have ended it a while ago, but she kept him going he guesses a good deed doesn't go unpunished after all.

* * *

**AN:**_ I needed to give a little bit of insight into Big Joe's Black character and also a sneak preview into Misses - hehe. Please review xxx_


	5. Chapter 5: Snow White

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own. **_

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Chapter 5: Snow White

Charlie rushes through the hospital corridors he's been having the weirdest feeling all day long, Grandma Ellis used to have these feelings and they would joke about it. His dad would say "I'm having a feeling …." In a sing-song-ghost voice, his mother would answer then "Come eat then, but no beer until all the food is finished." He would answer then, with sad eyes in the sing-song-ghost voice: "With no beer!"

All the kids would laugh and Grandma Ellis will just look at him and smiles but not a funny ha-ha smile but a smile telling you that she knows something he doesn't. He would always before he takes his beer he would look at her, always and if she nods her head he would take it otherwise he would just take something else.

Later years Charlie became to understand what that meant – his father drowned and he had this precise feeling all day. It's like Goosebumps but just on his legs and a cold ice snake slithering down his back. He will always remember that day and he promised himself if he ever gets that feeling again he will listen and do whatever it takes. It saved his life more times than he can count, kept him safe and he wonders sometimes how Grandma Ellis's power worked.

He had this feeling when Bella got hurt but he was in sort of a mess himself and it got out of hand and he failed his little girl but he's here now and it would not happen again, if he has to take her with him and keep her safe in Forks he will fight Rene on it! An accident she almost died he's feeling is telling him it wasn't an accident and that woman doctor, Doctor Rosalie, beautiful as she is he gets the same feeling near her he gets when he's near Dr. Cullen in Forks and he wonders if they are family.

He rushes around the corner and sees police, lots and lots of uniforms and when he rushes past one he heard: "Big Joe Black, the girl is going to…, they are putting undercover police in place. She has protect… – Tanya Den..." He turns towards the policeman but at that moment Dr. Rosalie walks towards him and she smiles speaking softly to him: "Chief Swan, a moment please?"

"What the hell is going on? Where is Bella? What happened? Why are all the cops here?" He huffs out looking at her impatiently.

She smiles at him holding her hand out to him: "Please Chief, come with me, Bella is safe but we need to talk, come."

All he could do is follow this woman with her topaz eyes thinking to him she is definitely related to Dr. Cullen the same bedside manner, the same pale skin, the same eyes and fucking beautiful, hell she's fucking beautiful.

He follows her through the hospital corridor towards an office and in front of the office Esme fucking Cullen is standing. He stops and looks at Misses Cullen, he was right they are definitely related! She walks towards him, smiling: "Chief Swan, so good to see you again, sorry it's under these circumstances. She looks at Dr. Rosalie. You've met my niece Rosalie?"

He nods and replies: "Bella's doctor. Where is Bella, what is going on?"

"Come into the office, let me explain." She replies while smiling at him and he feels that tell-tale feeling when a Cullen smiles at you. Billy says they from the devil and they're hypnotizing you so that you do what they say.

He walks into the office and a beautiful strawberry blond woman is standing next to the window, her nose flairs for a moment and she turns towards him, her eyes black as night and her face snow white and before he could help himself he steps towards her, she smells like fresh grass just been cut and the ocean after the rain. He stuck out his hand towards her face and she smiled at him and that feeling he had all day just vanished from him and he feels a calming and serene feeling going over him and he knew that he found her, he found his Snow White.

The door opened up and Misses Cullen took his arm, but the beauty in front of him growled at her, growled at her? She pulls her arm away and he has the distinct feeling that something was said that he didn't hear. A man's voice spoke to him: "Chief Swan."

He turns towards the voice and another one of them, with pale white skin, topaz eyes looking at him. He turns towards his Snow White and the man speaks up again.

"Chief Swan, I'm Jasper Hale, I'm here to help Bella …"

Charlie turns around fast focusing on the man Jasper Hale replying: "What do you mean help? What happened?"

"Please sit." Dr. Rosalie said showing towards the couch.

Charlie sits down and Snow White sits next to him, she smiles at him taking his hand in hers and she feels so cold telling him softly: "I'm Tanya Denali. We are destined to be together, you are my mate and I will protect Bella you have my word."

Charlie knew at that moment that what she's saying is true, he found her his other half but now he needs to focus on Bella, when she's safe he can give this strawberry blond some loving.

She smiles at him and starts to speak: "Bella was attacked, a Black Mafia assassin, we think she saw something we don't know yet what but we're looking into it. Jasper here is the best P.I. you will ever find. He is on the case, I have a few connections in the law enforcement and I think it would be best for Bella to come to Forks and live with you for a while. We can protect her there better than in the city and you are there as well."

He looks at her and he just knew that this could work, he wanted her with him for a while now he misses her and he can protect her in his town, no assassin will go unnoticed in his town. He can keep her safe in his town.

"Ok." He replies.

Looking at Snow White and says softly: "But I want to know what is going on and what is being done about it at all times!"

He smiles at Tanya when she tries to say something and states: "Yes we will be having that conversation soon, my beautiful lady, but first Bella. I will talk to Rene and you sort out whatever you have to, too keep my Bella save!"

Tanya smiles at him and touching his hand replying: "Of course my handsome prince, soon." She stood up touches his shoulder one more time and left.

He's eyes follow her through the door and when it shuts behind her he looks at the rest of the beautiful people and they are smiling at him.

He shakes his head, like a drunken man trying to touch his elbow with ear, what the hell just happened?

Misses Cullen clears her throat: "Chief Swan, let's talk." She looks at Jasper and he smiles at her and steps forward.

"This is what we found out so far, James The Hunter an assassin for the Black Mafia tried to take Bella out 2 times …"

A sharp intake of breath and Charlie's big eyes stopped him.

Jasper looks at the Chief an continues his story: "She's safe Chief! He went to her house but it seems that Rene interrupted him. He tried it this morning again but failed!" Jasper smiles but Charlie see it as the predator he is and he feels the change in the room, Jasper looks at him saying softly: "He will try again and he will fail again, we will catch him but killing him will be difficult, but it can be done. We have to however kill the snake as well and not just the body otherwise they will keep on coming for her!"

Charlie looks at the blond man and he senses the dangerous aspect in this man, he may look like just 'n boy still but his eyes are the eyes of somebody that saw too much death and pain, he is dangerous. In fact they are all dangerous he has noticed it before but not on such a level. What is strange although he knows they are too dangerous to play with he doesn't get the feeling that they would hurt his family or himself. As with Doctor Cullen, Billy has warned him many times but Dr. Cullen is a good man and a fabulous doctor and he trust him.

A Mafia assassin he needs all the help he can get and finding love as well, his Grandma Ellis would be happy she always told him that Rene is not his other half, she spoke about a blond Russian demon that will stole his heart and his life but she will make him so happy and he will make her happy. He wonders why he is thinking so much about the old lady, since Bella got hurt, she keeps on popping in his thoughts and he hasn't think about her for a very long time.

He heard Rene in the hall, hell she can be loud!

"Where is Bella? What happened, why isn't she in this room? O my, what happened to the window, what is going on here?" Rene's shrill voice is echoing through the halls.

Charlie stood up, smiling awkwardly at the people in the room: "Better go and safe those poor law abiding citizens from my ex-wife" He chuckles, shaking his head, whispering to himself: "Poor Phil …"

"Rene!" He calls for her almost running towards her side taking her shoulders in his hands looking straight into her eyes: "Keep calm, woman Bella is safe, I've fixed everything." He heard the growl and suddenly cold hands is pulling him away from his ex-wife, he looks up and Snow White is looking at Rene not very kindly he might add and Rene just steps back into Phil's arms shaking.

"Shit a jealous woman, fuck she's beautiful!" Was the last rational thought he had before cold lips assented onto his and the scent of fresh cut grass and the ocean after the rain enfolds him into the cocoon of cold arms and home?

* * *

**_AN: Ok I know, I'm adding a lot of character viewpoints but I'm trying to get a handle on the story so everybody knows what is going on. To tell you the truth Tanya and Charlie sort of just happened and I know in the book it seemed that Sue and Charlie could perhaps have a thing. But I've decided to keep it like this, I mean a succubus without a mate doesn't seem right to me… Thanks for reading and reviewing and adding my story – you're AWESOME!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Forks

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own. **_

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Chapter 6: Forks

Mom explained that it would be better for me to go and live with my dad for a while or until this thing whatever that may be is solved. An assassin is trying to kill me, me Bella Swan, I'm nobody special just a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, pretty boring. Forks, is green and wet all the time, but Charlie is the Chief of Police and he will be able to protect me better in Forks, where they eat with forks and knifes. She chuckles to herself.

She thinks her mom is jealous of Charlie and his new girlfriend which by the way is very beautiful hell they are all very beautiful with pale white ice cold skin and honey eyes. It seems that Dr. Rosalie is also from Forks and will go back there now to look after her and Jason no Jasfer no Jasper, yes Jasper is a P.I. and he's trying to find out why the Black Mafia wants to kill her.

Bella opens up her Tab that she got from her dad's girlfriend? I mean she's nice, makes her dad happy, but hell she is so young. Rene asked her exactly that and she must say that was a good question but the way she looks at him she has never seen it and her dad will get so tense up but the moment Tanya touches him he will just relax and be calm and collective. It's so weird to see him like that and when Tanya looks at her and speaking to her, she always talks so soft and looks you straight in the eye. She seems much older than what she looks and her dad looks so young and happy it's scary really.

Bella searches online for Black Mafia and opens up Wikipedia:

**Black Mafia Family - "Death before dis-honor"**

**Better known as BMF**

**Overview:**

BMF Currently runs by Misses with her right hand Maria and her Accountant Big Joe Black.

Criminal Activities: Drug trafficking, money laundering, murder.

Territory: States: California, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Michigan, Missouri, New York, Ohio, South Carolina, Tennessee, Texas (other states unknown); Cities: Louisville, Milwaukee, Orlando, St. Louis.

Membership: Over 150 members indicted thus far; estimated peak membership at over 500.

Allies: Crips, Campanella, Park Piru, Volturi.

This is all good and well, but why would they be looking for her? Bella clicks on Misses and an image appears.

A tall dark woman with perhaps Mexican complexity stares right at Bella with green eyes and another picture jumps into her head of a woman with dreadlocks and black heel boots standing on something her head slightly turned to the left looking directly at Bella and her eyes so green it looks like it's glowing in the dark. Before Bella could blink the woman's head turns towards her looking her in the eye through the camera lens and she whips her head around and jumps down moving in Bella's direction. Bella remembers that precise feeling almost like a shudder but it's cold in her legs moving up towards her heart and she moves the camera away from her eyes and Mrs. Cooler calls everybody to get on the bus as they are leaving and the 12th Anniversary of the John Sultry Camera Club is coming to an end!

She is so shocked that she didn't hear the door opens up and she didn't hear the footsteps on the tile floor she didn't feel the bed dips but suddenly she is very aware of cold fingers on her face and she jerks back on instinct her heart racing and cold sweat on her palms.

A cold arm embraces her and a voice whispers in her ear: "Bella, take a deep breath, listen to me, and come on listen to my voice, deep breaths."

Bella tries to breath and Dr. Rosalie takes her hand and put it on her chest working with Bella to calm her heart rate and breaths.

She smiles down at Bella removing her arms from Bella and touches her face again: "What happened?"

Bella looks at her and starts to blush; she can feel the blush moving into her hair line why she always has to get a panic attack near Dr. Rosalie she would never understand.

She starts to stutter "Um, noth ..." shaking her head clearing her throat and looking at the doctor.

Dr. Rosalie smiles at her and replies: "Don't lie to me you're terrible at it, what happened why you are upset?" She looks at the Tab and sees the picture of the Misses and the information regarding the BMF. She takes the Tab looks at it and looks back at Bella and Bella feels her throat closing again.

Dr. Rosalie frowns and tells Bella sternly: "Stop It! There is nothing to fear, do you know this woman?"

Bella looks at her and whispers: "Yes, I think I know why they want me dead, I saw her a few weeks back when I was on they John Sultry Camera Club tour. I took a photo of her she had the strangest eyes, it glowed green in the night …"

Bella starts to blush again but Dr. Rosalie looks at her not laughing at all she takes Bella's hand and moves towards her whispering "Do you still have the photo?"

Bella whispers back "Yes, I have." She looks at Dr. Rosalie and moves her hand towards the necklace around her neck, taking the memory card out of the pouch giving it to the doctor.

Dr. Rosalie takes the memory card and smiles at Bella saying softly: "Thank you for your trust Bella. I will give it to Jasper so that he can look at it and now perhaps we will know why this woman feels the need to kill kids!"

Forks, green, wet and no sun, Bella feels somewhat depressed, it is snowing and it's cold she so liked living in Florida with the sun on her face and her mom … She tries to be a grownup here, because it's too dangerous for her in Florida and her mom and Phil are being taken care off they are safe as she will be with Charlie.

Her dad isn't talking much, Tanya is sitting in front of the Police Cruiser holding the Chief's hand soft music is playing and Charlie is smiling ever so often at his girlfriend. The strawberry blond turns around facing Bella and smiling softly at her saying: "Bella, we are so glad that you are here and my sisters would like to meet you as well. You remember Alice and Esme?" She looks imploring at Bella and Bella just nods, she continues "Well Alice will go to school with you tomorrow and her brother Edward will also be there." She winks at her and Bella wonders what it is with this woman.

She continues: "I've made sure that there are people in the school, who will keep you safe, you have nothing to worry about." She looks at Charlie and Charlie clears his throat and replies: "Yes Bells, we will keep you safe, Tanya made sure of everything and with Alice and Edward there you will be ok. Of Course we will try to keep a low profile but everything will be ok, you'll see. I want you to trust me" Tanya chuckles softly and Charlie blushes and clears his throat stutters and then just smiles at her and Tanya continues: "What your dad means Bella, if you have the faintest feeling or you see something that doesn't look ok to you, you must tell somebody immediately."

He dad looks at her in the mirror and replies: "Yeah Bells, immediately even if you think it's stupid. Just tell us or Alice, so that we can look into it. We all have to be diligent now and keep an eye open so that we can catch these guys!"

They turned into her father's drive way and a Volvo is standing in the street and before Bella is out of the car cold arms embraces her and Alice hugs her, helping her out of the cruiser bouncing on her toes and talking half a minute "Bella, it's so good to see you again, O I'm so glad you are here, we are going to be having such a wonderful time, we are going to be best of friends, we are going to go shopping and see movies and we're going to have sleepovers and we're going to be sisters it's going to be so wonderful!"

Bella looks at the pixie girl half in bewilderment and half in awe; she's so friendly and sweet? Alice embraces her with one arm and she and Bella walks together into the house, as Alice wants to help her get all her clothes ready for tomorrow as she begins a new day at school.

When Alice leaves she hugs Bella and whispers in her ear: "Go to sleep Bella, I will come and pick you up tomorrow and all will be ok, I promise you have nothing to fear!" She smiles at Bella says bye to Tanya and Charlie and bounces out of the door.

Bella just shakes her head she never had a friend like that but it could get interesting. She said goodnight to her dad and Tanya and went to her room that is one thing she can say about Charlie he doesn't hover.

_The dreams follow her, green glowing eyes in the dark searching for her, calling to her. A red eyed woman grabbing her pulling her toward a van and she sees herself laying on the road, blood everywhere. She tries to get up and run, but the green eyes are following her she feels cold arms embracing her and the scent of Vanilla and Chocolate filling her senses and she knows she's safe for now._

True to her word, Alice came bright and early the next morning, dressing Bella and Tanya made sure that she ate a healthy breakfast.

When she stepped out of the Volvo at the school everybody was looking at her, Bella felt the blush into her hair and Alice bell like laugh causing her to look up and she sees the most beautiful boy in the whole world. He's looking at her with topaz eyes and sex hair and he smiles at her and Bella just stares – her brain stopped to work but the other parts of her body is working overtime and she feels a stirring in her stomach.

She hears people talking and Alice saying something and she hears the screeching of tires but the next moment she's in the safest arms in the world and the scent of Vanilla and Chocolate invades her senses and her heart hammers in her ears and a hot flush takes over her body and when she looks at the god of a man he smiles at her and whispers: "Bella, my love, you are safe, you are mine!" and she faints.

_**AN: What do you think? Bella met Edward!**_

_**I have to say it was difficult to write, wasn't flowing … The Next Chapter - Edward.**_

_*****Thank you very much for reading and reviewing*****_


	7. Chapter 7: Edward

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own. **_

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Chapter 7: Edward

Alice is screaming and the van is coming directly at her and strangely all I can think off is that's she here, she came, I've found her she's mine. I hug her to my chest and stopped the van with my hands protecting my life, my destiny. Her arousal floods my senses and instinct takes over. PROTECT, PROTECT MY MATE!

A vampire interferes try to take my kill, I grabbed him pushed him to the road with one arm still around my mate. Humans all around me, blood filling my senses and a female vampire in front me trying to stop me, I can't seem to get past her because I need to keep my mate save. Her mind screamed at me and the order came through loud and clear: "EDWARD, take care of your mate, I'll take care of this filth, NOW Edward, your mate take care of her, the humans are looking, come on …"

In the blood haze I can see Tanya in front of me, Alice and Jasper at my side and my mate looking at me in fear?

"O, Bella baby, are you alright, are you hurt, honey can you hear me?" I ask her softly.

She sniffs the air and grabs me in a tight hug and whispers in my ear: "Vanilla and Chocolate, I've found you!"

'O my baby all my life I've been in hiding, but now that I've found you, I will take care of you and we will protect you, you are mine, my love' The monster purrs in her ear.

She shivers in my arms and I try to tell the monster that my mate needs comfort and something warmer now than our cold body but he doesn't want to let her go he thinks that we are all that she needs that we should just turn her then she will never be cold again. A valet idea my friend but she's still human and we need to keep her warm and to take her to Carlisle but the monster doesn't want to take her there he believes that Carlisle is a threat we'll take her to Rosalie she will be able to take care of her, she has before. It is settled then taking her to Rosalie but an annoying voice is interfering with our plans.

"Edward, control yourself the humans are looking, come on let us take her to Rosalie, Tanya will handle the rest, o here's Charlie, he needs to look at her, Edward come on where are you going, come Charlie needs to look at her." Alice signs she looks at me and smiles and her soft voice sang through the haze "You're back; we lost you there for a while."

I can see clearly now although the haze are still red on the side the humans everywhere and Charlie looking at me as if he wants to take my mate, but Tanya speaking softly to him so that the rest can't hear but us. "Charlie, Love please relax, she's alright, Edward will bring her now, Charlie trust me remember we talked about this?" Tanya looks at me and speaking in her mind tells me to bring Bella to her father.

How can this be so difficult? I want to take her to her father his worried and want to check to see if everything is ok, but the monster doesn't want to play along. He keeps on insisting that any male is a threat especially one that is not mated, right now and that only Rosalie will do now not even Tanya although he concretes that we cannot beat Tanya she's too powerful and a threat just in that knowledge as well!

Tanya bows her head on lowers her eyes speaking in her mind: "Edward, please let Charlie look at Bella, we mean her no harm, please, he's worried and doesn't understand yet, please let him look for himself."

The monster is strangely quiet in my mind and it's as if the haze is lifted the red edges smoothing out I walk towards Charlie and Tanya's head is still bowed slightly such a non-threatened way, so demurred, so strange. Charlie moves his hand but Tanya grabs it and slightly shakes her head, he huffs and suddenly this is not just strange but funny as well.

My mate whispers: "Daddy, I'm ok he saved me." She stretches her arms towards Charlie and for a split moment I didn't want to let her go but she looks at me and smiles leaning in my embrace again and whispers in my ear: "Yours forever."

She step down but put my hand on her back and leans into her father's embrace: "Daddy I'm fine, I'm ok."

Charlie looks me in the eye and croaks: "Thank you for saving my baby."

It's strange that life can flow by you like a stream and it influence everybody around you and none if it makes really sense or you just don't care, everybody has their own cross to bear and for a century this mundane life was just that there was no spice no salt just alive and even not that and in one instance everything changed. She is perfection an angel sends to save me not only from myself but also from this very existence of boredom! Just a child still but mine, no ours as the monster is part of me although I used to fight him, but he wants her, deep inside her, blood spilling into our mouth and red eyes looking at us! No more harm, no one will harm her again, they tried to take her from us, they will die all of them will die even if it means giving power to the queen of war and the monster roars!

I turn towards the van and the Jaws of Life has not yet frees the man, he was bleeding heavily and the fear is rolling in waves of him. I stroll towards him suggesting help to the guys, the pixie screaming in my mind makes me wonder and I whisper to her: "How can someone so small be so annoying?" The tickling laugh is heard and most every human turns towards her and at that moment in harmony of perfect timing I lean towards the filth of life his heartbeat increases 5 times his fear is like a drug cursing through my veins that is if I had any. Chuckling I whisper to him: "Any last wishes?" His heartbeat increases even more and he was short of breath now pleading with his eyes for what, the monster does not care!

"Please I can help you, please let me help you?" He begs and the monster smiles and in slow motion he's neck snaps while the Jaws of Life tries to cut him out.

"Edward she's ok. Are you coming or staying here?" Rosalie's mind interrupts the monster's musing.

"Coming" I whisper and took one look at the man that almost took my angel his heartbeat no longer erratic and for that matter never again beating!

Rosalie looks at me and smirks "She'll be ok, Edward, you did what any normal instinctual vampire would have done for his mate. I'm so proud of you, Emmett is going to enjoy this, and you know that, welcome in joining the club brother!"

This is a strange woman, her mind closed to me a heavenly scent surrounding me with brown chocolate eyes she's beautiful. "Mine" I whisper in her ear. 'Ours' the monster purrs.

Telling her what we are were not as difficult as I anticipated it would be, her mind is sharp and although she's fascinated with me, it's I who feel fascinated with her, that she can look at me at us and still see the man. She thought I was Spiderman or perhaps Batman but in reality I'm no hero but for her, for her I'll be a hero. I will be the best mate I can be she's so innocent asking what my favorite color is when the only color will be the chocolate creamy pools that looks at me as if I'm the wonderful one. When asking her what her color is that traitorous heartbeat went in overdrive and she answered Topaz but why such a reaction we do not understand. I will have to ask the Pixie about it but her mind is annoying nowadays singing "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, I'm fantastic …." 'She does that to annoy us' the monster puts in his two sent.

Signing as if he knows more than I do, that Pixie is up to something and even Jasper is translating the Latin dictionary in Swazi!

It's quite fascinating this human he's mate and she wouldn't have fallen asleep if she didn't feel safe, humans are peculiar like that they are fear driven and sleeping with a blood thirsty vampire in a green meadow with lavender and strawberries arousal filling the air will not easily happen.

Carlisle thinks it's the link although she's human she can still feel our bond not as strong as I of course but still it's there like an itching when she's away from me it gets worse but the moment she's in my arms again she's not as fidgeting. I know Tanya has explained some of the basics to her, being a succubus have definitely some inside knowledge Kate likes to call it. 'Poor Charlie' the monster chuckles. Yes she was stressing about that a thousand year old succubus worrying what her mate would not understand!

'She's dangerous and not yet mated!' the monster states. Which is true but Tanya will not harm my mate I know that for a fact and she didn't take our kill I try to sooth the monster. Big Joe Black sends him to kill my mate because The Hunter couldn't do his job as he should have? 'We will kill them all!' the monster roars inside me.

"Edward!" She moans and wakes looking through sleepy eyes right at me and on quoi that perfect blush graces my soul if I had one.

"Sorry, I aa fell asleep." She stutters so beautifully.

"Dreaming of me Beautiful Bella?" I purr in her ear and if possible she blushes more.

The monster is doing a happy dance now he just wants to take her but she's so sweet mumbling about vampires and excellent hearing.

"Don't be self-conscious," I whisper. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you, and I'm not ashamed of it."

She smiles at me and her whole face lights up and in awe she stares at me as the sun has come through the clouds and the diamond sparkles of my inhuman skin blinds her showing her the truth as I am not human as she is, I'm a monster.

A warm hand touches me and an angel's voice tells me: "You're beautiful!"

**AN**: _**What do you think? I tried to keep Edward almost in character with the monster thing but in the end he accepts that they are one. I did borrow one quote from Eclipse and one from Twilight. **_

_*****Thank you for your reviews*****_

_**Always Boeretannie**_


	8. Chapter 8: Natural Charm

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own. **_

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Chapter 8: Natural charm

It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up. The scent of vanilla and chocolate invaded my senses and I had this deja vu feeling since waking up in the hospital of cold arms holding me close whispering words of love in my ear but then I would wake up and it would just be me.

Cha … I mean dad says that it was again an attempt on my life, but he died in the accident, Edward saved me he stopped the van with his hands, unbelievable! I feel like I'm in the Twilight zone and he told me he's a vampire but they only drink from animals because they don't want to be monsters that's why their eyes are golden. That means the James the Hunter doesn't do the animal diet but I guess I always thought that I would die young that I wouldn't grow old like most people or perhaps that is just the youth in me. Rene used to say that I have an old soul but to be 19 forever with the one you love sounds so romantic so intensely something I want to do. The discussion with Tanya was as surreal as of course she's a vampire too they are all vampires and Charlie knows to because they are mates and he will be changed as well. That is a good thing, because I don't need to say goodbye to have one's parents with one forever is something I don't think most teens want but I would love to have Charlie with me …

I thought perhaps Spiderman or Batman but he thinks he's not the hero but the villain but I know that he will never hurt me I can see it in his eyes. He said that I should discuss it with Tanya as she should be able to help me with any questions I might have and because although he's part of Carlisle family Tanya is the head of her family and that would make Charlie and me part of her family. She understands that me and Charlie doesn't know the correct etiquette to follow but that doesn't mean that we cannot be taught because we need it and rather make mistakes within the family where you could be reprimanded with respect and without getting hurt than in the Vampire world, where a wrong look could get us killed.

'_Kill me know'_ Bella thinks to herself. Tanya is sitting across from her on her bed looking at her expectantly. She smiles at Bella and her eyes starts to twinkle.

"Bella" Tanya chuckles "I understand that this is awkward so let me start."

"I am the matriarch of my family in normal terms I'm the coven leader I was born in the 1000 and changed when I was 22. My sisters were also born in that time and changed and although we are not bonded by blood our bond is very strong and we've been together for a very, very long time. I have fought many wars Bella actually we have fought many wars. You may think it's clichéd but life is short Bella and human life is important. Your heartbeat, your warm breath, the blood pulsing through your veins, humans can be very controversial they can be sweet and funny and at the same time they can be cruel, murdering, raping, foul living creatures!" She signs.

"But they are not immortal and so they will die as all living things will live and die as is the circle of life. We are not alive Bella, I don't have a heartbeat and some will say nor do a soul and I know God doesn't judge you by your good deeds but by believing in Jesus Christ. Life needs to be lived and we live Bella, I think sometimes people think they are going to live forever and so many mistakes and ample opportunities is lost like sand through your fingers. As a vampire you need to embrace life or you will go insane and make no mistake Bella you will be changed. It is the law although we do not always like the Volturi we do abide by the law, it distinguishes us from rapid animals, and animals without a leader will kill and destroy until there is nothing left.

"I love your father and as Edward is your mate, he is mine. I've waited a very long time for him and being a succubus" Her eyebrows lifting and with a smirk she asks: "You know what a succubus is Bella?"

On queue my blush rushes through me feels like my face is on fire, I mean I know I'm young but I do read and my brilliant reply: "Um"

Her flute like laugh tinkles through the room like a harmony of pan flutes on a sea breeze.

She turns her honey colored eyes onto me and replies: "A succubus is a vampire that not only live on blood but also on the life essence that feeds us through sex when having sex as a human your heartbeat picks up pulsing the blood through your veins pressure points securing the constant flow of blood in parts of your body. For example your nipples will become aroused not only in women but also in men. Although the arousal in men is more prominent it doesn't mean it's more dominant, women are sexual creatures Bella, and sex is power."

She chuckles and in a soft voice whispers: "When a vampire have sex with a human there must be a lot of trust and a whole lot more of control. When we are in ecstasy we would want to bite down its instinct it's not something we can control it's the animal the predator in us we mark what we own you may think that is barbaric perhaps or old fashion, but Bella even humans do it for example when you marry you buy the wife to be a ring which is a symbol of your love and the woman takes the man's surname. In modern day the man and the woman works to provide for their family but the man is the head of the family. You may say you are your own woman and good for you but when you are in dangerous your man is it your husband or your father perhaps will stand up and protect what is his – it is instinct. As vampires we are at the top of the food chain and humans are our natural food source, Carlisle will debate that but that is what we are Bella. We strive to better ourselves and live this "Vegetarian diet" but in the end we are predators and make no mistake Bella, we are predators the best predators you will ever found and our smell our looks our voices are there to dazzle and awe you and so we ensnare our prey …"

As she speaks she moves closer to me and her eyes are shining and I'm feeling a sense of belonging and a warm feeling settling over me she smiles at me and her mouth at my ear and shivering going through me. She sniffs the air around me and says: "before you know it you are either dead or a vampire although without the necessary control he won't be able to change you it will be either me or Carlisle."

She presses her hand on my heart and blows in my face and everything just went …. For that moment I don't remember the next thing I remember is me lying on my bed and Tanya moving her hand through my hair she looks at me and smile half sad: "Here" She said holding a glass of orange juice towards me, she helps me sit up and I take the juice drinking it feeling very thirsty.

"Feeling better?" She asks.

Nodding I ask her: "What happened, did I fall asleep?"

She laughs replying: "No baby girl it's my natural charm do you remember what we talked about?"

"Predators" I reply and at the back of my mind a memory just flashes – green glowing eyes looking straight at me.

She smiles sadly at me: "I can see that you understand me now. With our lightning fast reflexes we will probably kill that human to fully satisfy our selfish needs. The constant burning in the back of your throat has driven many vampires' especially fledglings insane. That is why the first year of a newborn vampire is ruff. Blood and sex controls you but it will help that you're already mated. Although you can drink without killing but that takes a lot of practice and hard work normally the older the vampire the more refined his or her ways are. That being said I must add that the adrenaline adds the spice and face it Bella food doesn't taste nice without salt and ketchup I believe?"

She stares at me suddenly very serious saying with conviction in her voice: "I want to make you a promise and I know that a promise is just as good as the person that gives it to you, but I will never hurt you Bella and I will protect you with my life. This is not just because you are part of my family now and Charlie is my life now but also because you are you and we will be good friends and sisters one day. I see a bright happy future for you in our family."

She stands up and walks to the window looking out on the backyard speaking: "My sisters, Carmen and Eleazar want to meet you officially and you and Charlie will be added to our family and although Charlie will be my mate and I will mark him soon and change him, this is tradition and tradition is something that keeps anarchy at bay!"

Her back still turned to me she says: "Edward is part of Carlisle family and you will join him soon but until then the necessary precautions will be taken."

She turns around smiling sadly: "Edward would die if something would happen to you especially if it's because of him. I know you will feel that we're breaking your guys' style and I know that you being a teenager with all the hormones and Edward's mating urges that the road less traveled would be difficult, but we will handle it and there will be support for you guys."

She chuckles "There will be no sex Bella until the plans have been finalized for your turning. There are other things that can be done to take off the edge and it will be discussed at a later date."

She looks me in the eyes and her voice is clear and she looks serious no humor in her voice anymore asking me again: "Is that understood Bella no sex until all the plans are finalized, I want your word, this is for your safety and trust me Carlisle will have the same or almost the same chat with Edward?"

She keeps on looking at me, and I keep on nodding and she speaks softly: "Please reply with a yes or a no Bella."

Like clockwork this stupid blush returns and I stutter she must think I'm a total three year old freak: "Yes, yes you have my word?" and damn if it doesn't sound like a question, she keeps looking at me and then smiles replying: "Ok Bella, don't get nervous baby girl, but I want a straight answer when I ask you a question, but you did well, you can ask me anything you want and if I'm able to answer or help I will, ok?"

"Yes, thank you" I said.

A knock at the door and Charlie opens up looking in and signing when he sees Tanya: "Hey" he whispers.

"Charlie!" She zoomed to his side and kisses him long and hard and I feel like throwing up that is something you don't want your parents to do. She whispers something in his ear and then turns towards me.

Charlie smiles at me waves awkwardly: "Bells" he whispers while closing the door behind him, blushing blood red, guess I got this blush from him.

Tanya looks at me smiling: "In a house of vampires there are no secrets especially in a family as gifted as the Cullen's and no privacy."

She smiles at my blush and strangely she's been this long in my room and her eyes haven't change color at all.

"Bella, there is one more thing we need to discuss today. The mating bond is strong especially in a vampire and to a certain degree in you as well. You will feel the need to be with him constant and the fidgeting ..."

She looks pointedly at me and my leg is bouncing up and down I stopped it immediately and she started to laugh again and continues: "will get worse before it gets better he will want to touch you all the time and any male or female not mated will be a threat, but he will never harm you he's wired to make you happy as you are there to make him happy in complete harmony. If you feel at any time overwhelmed or afraid or confused please come talk to me or Carmen or you can talk to Alice or Esme as well. The Mother of this house is Carmen for all purposes including human and vampire she is in charge of the house. That means by Vampire Law you are her responsibility she needs to teach you the law the correct etiquette to follow when in presence of another vampire and in the presence of the Volturi while you are human and when you are a vampire. She has some power over the fledglings but the creators are in charge of their own fledglings but you will need the rules so that you can abide by it, again we will discuss or rather Carmen will discuss all you need to know regarding the change and what to expect. As an unmated female being human makes it very difficult and you need to keep in mind that the rules are there to protect you. Now I know you are Edward's mate but the deed has not yet been consummated so for all purposes you will follow the rules of the Denali house until you are mated and changed then the Mother of the Cullen family will be in charge of your wellbeing. I know it seems like a lot of rules and regulations but it's for your safety and for your mate's safety a vampire mates for life Bella they seldom finds another mate when your mate dies two things will happen you will seek revenge or you will die. We cannot live without our mates the bond are too strong it's a survival instinct there is only one vampire I know off who is still alive while his mate is dead and that is Marcus of the Volturi and trust me he's there but living is not one of the things he's doing!

We are here to help and you will see that sometimes I will act strange as well and although I'm much older than Edward I've found my mate as well and my beast does take control whether I like it or not. When you are in such a situation say with Edward just stay calm and try to touch him as much as possible and talk to him, it will calm him down. However if you are in such a situation with me the best policy will be for you to look down don't make eye contact that will seem to the beast like a challenge and Bella you cannot win a challenge. If such a situation ever comes to pass try to look as meek as possible and try to find Carmen as quickly as you can. She is the Mother of the Denali House and although I'm in charge even I will abide by her rules. Is that understood?" she asks and this time I can reply with a definite: "Yes."

"Good" she says: "you better go down Edward cannot wait any longer and will get into trouble, he's waiting for you downstairs, enjoy your day!"

I ran down the stairs almost falling on the last two steps but cold arms catch me, my hero and he kisses me and hugs me: 'How can I be so lucky?'

"Come on I have a surprise for you." He whispers in my ear and a delicious shiver shudders through my body and immediately my mind is going down the gutter!

Tanya's flute like laugh echoes through the house and when I look at her Charlie's face is in a perfect scowl although his hand is on her ass! Talk about double standards!

"Go play kids, be safe" she smirks and takes Charlie's hand turns him towards her and kisses him.

"That's our queue" Edward replies lifting me in his arms and carrying me towards his Volvo.

We stopped on the side of the road he takes out a picnic basket which Alice and Esme helped him with making me delicious sandwiches and sweet treats. Put me on his back and runs through the forest so fast that I closed my eyes shut to not feel the world turning upside down; 'it would not be good throwing up on him Bella' I keep on repeating to myself.

Suddenly we stopped in a beautiful green meadow with lavender as far as the eye can see is spread before us he takes out and throws a blanket on the grass with the picnic basket on the left and everything is so beautiful and surreal with the could cover hiding us in their shadow. I lie down beside him and he holds me in his cold arms talking about everything and more until I remember nothing. Just a golden eyed boy no man looking at me with hunger in his eyes, his hand possessive touching me and the words "MINE!" gritted out through long fangs when he holds me upright pressing between my legs demanding me to say his name: "Edward!" I whisper breathlessly.

The man crouches before me in a predatory stance as if he's protecting from the glowing green eyes all around me and I feel a tingling feeling beginning in my stomach I need him now opening my eyes the boy no the predator looks at me sniffling the air. The only thing I can think of stuttering is: "Sorry, I aa fell asleep."

"Dreaming of me Beautiful Bella?" He purrs in my ear and if possible I feel like I'm blushing even more.

He must think I'm totally insane why does a vampire have excellent hearing and Tanya said no privacy hell …

"Don't be self-conscious," He whispers. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you, and I'm not ashamed of it."

O isn't he just so romantic and all I can do is smile at him and at that moment the sun breaks through the cloud cover and tiny diamonds are covering his skin and I'm in awe whispering: "You're beautiful!"

_**AN: Tanya's date of birth is not specified in the book so I left it at around 1000 I could probably made up a date but decided to keep it as is. She didn't really tell her story to Bella she just gave an overview because she was trying to make Bella understand about the dangerous of being with vampires without scaring her to death. **_

_**You'll note that Tanya calls her other half 'my beast' where Edward's 'the monster' the significance in this is that Tanya knows her limits and understands it whereas Edward is still young and not really in control of his, this will play an important role in the chapters to follow. The fledgling idea I borrowed from True Blood and in this story the creator will be held responsible for his or her fledgling.**_

_**Again I borrowed two quotes from the Twilight Saga.**_

_*****Thank you for reviewing and for following Vanilla & Chocolate and for reading it! *****_

_***Lu2 BoereTannie***_


	9. Chapter 9: Diversions

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own. **_

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Chapter 9: Diversions

_**Big Joe Black**_

"You FAILED! She's still alive, you said it can be arranged but clearly it's not as easy as you thought it would be?" Big Joe Black tries to calm down almost whispering into the phone: "Do I want to know what happened?"

There is a hesitation over the phone and then the voice replies: "He stopped the van with his hands. I can still get to her and I will but perhaps you need to make it a double play."

"A dou … a fucking double play, are you INSANE? Do you know what she's going to do to me, do you have any idea? I don't want excuses I want the job done! Fuck the double play, do what you are supposed to do – she's not going to be happy and I'm not going to take the blame for this, do you hear me? Fix the fucking problem!" Big Joe Black tries to wipe his mouth but he feels like he's going to explode his heart is beating too fast the room is shrinking he feels the sweat trailing down in a path of dull fear his sight touching the black spots in the corner of his eyes. He needs to sit down he tries to find a place and then the cold on his forehead and a cold hand on his heart a soft voice whispering in his ear: "Calm down Big Joe you are going to hyperventilate, take a deep breath, come on, take a deep breath."

Big Joe Black tries to follow her instructions but he can't seem to concentrate long enough just to do that. He feels her hand on the back of his neck now and the other hand takes his chin and lift it up she looks him straight in the eye and repeat her instructions, slower now more deliberate: "Inhale, good, exhale, good, inhale, good, exhale."

Big Joe Black feels the sanity returning it doesn't hurt so much anymore he tries to move but she holds him in in tight grip her eyes on him. "Again, inhale, good, exhale, that's good keep on breathing, inhale, good, exhale." She whispers her one hand at the back of his neck holding him firmly but not hurting him.

Big Joe Black clears his throat: "Mmmr"

"Feeling better now?" Maria asks while taking his pulse with the hand that held his chin.

Nodding she replies: "Much better, really a bitch these panic attacks." She suddenly looks up again and leaning into his personal space whispering softly to him: "Didn't misses instruct you not to get involved?"

Big Joe Black feels the beginning of another attack and he just takes a deep breath and then a warm hand on his arm. He opens his eyes and Misses was standing there next to him with a worried look in her green eyes.

"Are you ok? What happened? Why are you so upset? Why …" She asks him while holding his arm.

"Urmmm" Big Joe Black clears his throat again.

Stuttering he replies: "I'm ok, I was just, um for a moment there aa I mean I was just … so urm you know I tried but I urmm I …"

The worried look increased and she took both his hands while the icepack was still on his neck looking worriedly at her companion: "Big Joe Black, what happened?"

Maria spoke up and whispers in Big Joe Black's ear again: "Breath Big Joe Black, just breath, you have nothing to fear from us, just breath."

Big Joe Black closes his eyes and when he opens it up the green ones were still looking at him worriedly, strange he thought that her hands are so warm and the she-bitc … no Maria's is so cold.

"Another fail, it seems the boy Edward Cullen stopped the van with his hands and killed the driver, snapped his neck." Big Joe Black tries to ramble through his message thinking _ripping it off like a Band-Aid, ripping it off like a Band-Aid._

He gives her a fleeting look and her green eyes are glowing and apart from the slightest narrowing – because he knows her that well – you can't really see that this news is not good news.

Big Joe Black has the distinct feeling that they are talking although he cannot hear them but Misses lips are moving and he feels the slight strain on his neck where the .. No Maria is holding him.

"I think it's time we visit Forks." Misses whispers in a soft voice.

"Perhaps we should call James, I mean he's getting paid for job not done?" Big Joe Black asks.

Maria starts to laugh: "A good idea Big Joe I'll give him a call, perhaps a visit?" She looks expectantly at Misses and adds "but I guess he's already in Forks, I understand that Vicky isn't in town anymore, I guess he needed more help …" She smirks without humor almost whispering: "We should have taken care of it ourselves."

Misses signs "I know but the heat was still on us after the accident" She looks at Big Joe Black and her green eyes are warm again "but it was worth it, we'll get to her or perhaps we can cash in a favor if she's part of their coven now, rules will abide to her as well."

"Tanya Denali still owes me a favor." Big Joe Black whispers.

"NO!" Misses shouts "I don't want you near her, we will figure this out get your Police contact to create diversions, of course he doesn't need to know that, if she gets killed bonus, but it will make it difficult for them to pinpoint the attacks. With the Sear I believe randomness will get us farther away than indeed solid planning. James the Hunter has Icky Vicky now and with her talent it will make it very difficult to keep Isabella out of harm's way!"

Maria was smirking "Icky Vicky, really that was not what you said when her head wa …"

Misses pushes past Big Joe Black and put her hand on top of Maria's mouth looking frantically at Big Joe's Black face rolling her eyes: "Don't mind her Big Joe she's just fooling around."

"Ha, ha, ha" Big Joe stars to laugh he can't remember the last time he saw her blushing like a schoolgirl I mean is not that he doesn't know what she does with her lover, they are woman after all he guess it's every man's wet dream.

_**James The Hunter**_

"This coven is more trouble than the money is worth, a coven of Golden eyes protecting her. That little girl has protection out of this world."

"You're just pissed because you failed, how many times?" Victoria smirks.

He moves at lightning speed his hand around her neck in an iron grip his breath in her ear hissing through his mouth in a deadly calm voice the words clipping through his lips: "This. Is. Not. Just. A. Girl!"

He squeezed her neck and the cracks start to show Victoria's eyes are pitching black and she's trembling in his grip.

He releases her and turns around breathing heavily although it's totally unnecessary. "Sorry he mumbles." Turning around he stalks to the middle of the room destroying what's left of the furniture.

"Fucking hell! How can somebody be so damned lucky?" He snarls.

Victoria replies in a soft voice: "Maybe she has a talent?"

James' head whips around his red burgundy eyes stares right into her blood red irises.

"That could be it? But to have it already without being turned, will make her a wonderful addition …" He mumbles softly, but Victoria interrupts him: "Misses will kill you first or Maria, she said dead not vampi …"

"Dead is dead, Vicky, a vampire has no heartbeat and that makes us dead." James interrupts smartly.

"Well that doesn't really help us, James. You cannot even get to her; she's under the protection of Tanya Denali. Double crosses Misses is one thing but Tanya Denali she's among the eldest of our kind. They say she's ruthless, deadly and the Golden eyes have so many special talents among them that even the Volturi is afraid of them!" Victoria replies while walking towards the window "And the fact that the wolves are also involved makes this a very volatile situation."

James smirks: "Yes they are foul creatures but they are not true children of the moon, but merely shape shifters, we can use this to our advantage. The coven is strong but you don't get wolves and vampires natural enemies working together that well."

Victoria tries to say something but James interrupts her with his hand held up high: "Yes, I know what you are going to say, but she's pride and not part of a pack and anyway they're mated on both sides so that's different, vampires and cats are more alike than dogs and cats!"

He passes around the room and continue talking: "What we should do is create a diversion; Laurent is on his way, we go onto Quileute land we show them what cold ones are like not this singing-kum-ba-ja-around-the-camp fire- vampires, but real blood thirsty vampires. The reason why the hairs on their bodies call out to the instinct in their genes to kill their natural enemies not those you find in fairy tales!"

He moves his hand through his golden hair "And then while the wolves are trying to get to you my lovely red hair princess, I will take care of Bella and Laurent will play mediator between the three of us." He starts to laugh "and if I get close enough I'll kill her otherwise we will use the bate dear Laurent has been taking care off and we will kill her there perhaps change her."

Victoria frowns: "Handling a newborn vampire while on the run is going to be impossible. First of we will have The Denali coven on our backs and the Cullen's because she's young Edward's mate. Then Misses will be pissed and Maria …" she shudders "Maria will come for us and James you are a good tracker but Maria she's the best of the best and she trained the best of the best. She will find us and she will rip us apart and then burn us to ashes. You may think that a newborn vampire with a talent like Bella will be able to protect you, but that will not be possible. She knows newborns she trained them and her army was the worst the world has ever seen. She's deadly, dangerous and totally insane, I mean you cannot tell me when you look at her you don't feel the power. We don't have a chance, what we should do, is kill Isabella when we can, the diversion is a good idea, we get the money from Misses and we get the hell away from the Denali coven. I know this place we can go nobody will find us there with enough virgin blood to even satisfy your lust!"

"Ok, ok I'm just thinking, that's all, so much talent; just think with a coven like that?" James sighs.

"You know, Maria will be calling you soon, in her eyes the failed attempt with the van will also be your fault …" Victoria adds while playing with a strand of her hair.

James snarls: "Big Joe Black!"

"Well he did try I don't think he knows all there is to know about the supernatural." Victoria smirks.

"That is where you making the mistake Vicky he knows, but he knows how to play the game, the same with his father. He has this almost innocent fear always saying the right thing at the right time and although he fears me he doesn't respect me. In fact he doesn't think a whole lot about me, but he definitely respects the Misses and he has a healthy dose of fear for Maria and respect. If you want to be ashes then you should interfere with Big Joe Black's life. I mean looked what happened to that drunk driver? No he's part of their coven whether he knows it or not, with the protection and the Misses doesn't want him near the Golden eyes. So I'll wait for her call, we have our plans in place and with the three of us we CAN kill this girl!" James states.

Cellphone starts to ring: "_Gloria you're always on the run now going after somebody you're going to get her somehow, you really don't remember was it something that he said or the voices in your head_."

Victoria starts to dance answering the phone: "Laurent, how are you doing monsieur?"

Laurent answering in his French accent: "Hello my beautiful Firebird, I'm doing well thank you and have secured our package. I'm on my way to Knives."

"Forks!" Both Victoria and James answers him and chuckling he replies "Of course. I'll be there in fourteen minutes."

"Meet us at the border." James answers.

_**Quileute Border: Victoria**_

There wasn't much to hear in the forest right now; just the birds overhead and the woodland creatures chattering away.

An eerie calm descending upon us Laurent to my left his red eyes sweeping the green foliage carefully, the seer must have seen us making this decision it was deliberate.

Paws pummeled the ground with regular beats, the landscape moving slightly under the scents around me, the wolves on their way. With my acute senses I would say about 3 coming our way. I feel insulted; three wolves send to kill me and Laurent, are they arrogant or are they fool?

Laurent smirking next to me and in low chuckle whispers: "Only three Firebird, either they are stupid or they're planning something."

I shrug my shoulders, what can I say maybe it's a little of both, but it will be their mistake not mine. The three of us had killed under the Volutri thousands of Children of Moon we drove them to extinction these puppies will not be up to standard. The only vampires they know are the Golden Eyes and although they are a coven with many talents they have not yet met us!

"Ok Firebird, I'll meet the dog's head on are you going around via the ocean and we rondure at the beach?" Laurent whispers rolling his neck a human trade he has not yet in the century that I know him shake.

"Sure thing Pops." Laughing I take off heading towards the cliffs my red hair blowing in the wind and the whispering of the standard reply: "I'm not that old!" carrying through the trees. Ready or not puppies here I come, time to make dog food.

Running towards the cliffs I hear Laurent signature war cry and the distinctive howl of pain following, roars fill the air and I know one down two to go, he doesn't like to play always killing first. Not like James, no James likes to play before he kills you slowly.

In an Olympic dive, a perfect ten I meet the water head on I believe it's very cold, but the temperature makes no difference to me, cold may be cold hot may be hot the only difference I do feel is when warm blood flows down my throat it's addictive that feeling not something I can explain to anybody unless you done it yourself. The thrill of the hunt makes it more fun or combines with sex and fear then it's as sweet as mother's milk to a newborn baby.

La Push beach, a lovely day today, sun is shining and the diamonds playing hide and seek on my beautiful, slim, powerful body. Children playing in the sand building sand castles, don't they know there is danger, do you really leave your young and women unprotected and send only three wolves to kill the creatures of the night? Are they so secure or are they just so naïve?

It will be a slaughter and I must say I prefer a fight not killing children, but I'm here to do a job. Chaos is the best weapon because in chaos there is only fear and fear eats you alive! It's time to fear baby puppies it's time for fear mommies and daddies it's time to fear.

I walk out of the water with the confidence of driving The Children of the Moon to extinction. They don't notice at first, I grab the one closest to me a beautiful child with brown eyes and brown hair. The fear running in shudders through her little body brings the monster to the front her mother came running looking at me in awe.

"Please, my babe." She begs but when she sees my glowing eyes she tries to grab the child out of my hands and a man came running from the right in midflight he changes to a brownish white wolf.

I growled and darted under him as he jumped, punching him in his stomach as I went. He gasped, winded, and cursed probably sending a S.O.S. to the rest of the pack. He recovered quickly and jumped at me again. I dodged him while holding the little girl in my one arm and jumped onto his back like he was a horse. I kicked his sides with my heels. There were a few cracks and he howled in pain. I put the girl in front of me on his back, dip my head and bit him at the back of his neck, he howls out in pain. The venom paralysing him and with my hands rip his head from his shoulders, he drops dead at my feet and the disgusting smell of wet dog fills the air.

The mother is crying now, howling calling loudly for help, I looked at her and when I took the little girl again she starts to shake her head, falling to her knees hands in front begging me. I looked her in the eyes and dropped my head to the little girl's neck and only chaos followed in her mind and my throat, the warm blood of an innocent so sweet and tasty.

_**Forks High School: James The Hunter**_

Chest heaving, her face streaked with dirt and mud, the human stood, gasping, in the middle of road her red truck on its side, I did hit it full throttle can't believe she's still alive, fuck she's so darn lucky. It's really a tragedy to kill her; perhaps I should just turn her she will be a graceful and powerful vampire.

"Isabella, I want to tell you that this is not personal, but you were a formidable opponent, it was a challenge to hunt you. But all good things come to end and so will you my beautiful, so will you." I spoke softly to her and while speaking her heart rate picks up and the most appetizing smell entices my nose, fuck it, just kill her nothing that smell that good should be alive.

I jumped at her but the slightest movement on my left and a white flash with a hard body smashing into my shoulder. Hissing in pain I jumped up only to be kicked in the face and double kicked in my stomach, the punch came for me but I'm able to barley avoid it and in side stepping the punch I made a hundred and eighty degree turn and hit the vampire at the back of his neck.

I went in for the kill and when my hands grab around the vampire's neck it's Mary's eyes looking at me, I found her again. She smirks and a burning fire in my shoulder releases my grip on her and I'm thrown of her about twenty meters and The God of War is looking right at me with fire in his pitch black eyes.

"Fuck!" Is the last thought that crosses my mind before he charged.

**AN: **_**Sorry for taking so long to update. What do think?**_

_****Please review*** Boeretannie**_


	10. Chapter 10: Instinct

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Chapter 10: Instinct

Dying has become almost like a chore for me, since the first day I saw the glowing green eyes staring at me and then the face in the basin and then the vampire in my room and then the van almost crushing me and then the pick-up truck running right into me as if he did not notice my BIG RED TRUCK stopping at a stop-fucking-sign!

They say life goes by in slow motion when you're going to die, but I only felt regret of all the things I'm going to miss. I had so high expectations for my life since I met Edward and James' fingers around my throat sort of just pulled me back to reality. I'm dying here today, I don't even hear what he's saying his red eyes staring into mine and I thought seeing almost regret flashing there. I read someplace that life is not measured by the breaths we take but by the moments that take our breaths away.

I close my eyes and pray that it would be quick and as the pressure is applied the sudden loss off it drives me to my knees, anguishes crawling like spider webs through my veins – I'm dead, he killed me, I'm never going to see Edward or my dad again! A sob escapes me and cold arms embraces me and high pitched bell like voice calling frantically to me: "Bella, Bella, and Bella! Are you ok? Can you hear me, Bella?"

I'm too afraid to open my eyes the disappointment will be too great to bear. The haziness and cobwebs are clearing around my vision although my eyes are still tightly close I hear another voice and feels a slightly shake and a cold hand takes my hand and put it on her breast.

"Bella, honey, open your eyes. Bella, listen to me, open your eyes baby, you're safe now" Rosalie whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes and a very worriedly Rosalie looking at me: "Honey, you need to breathe for me, ok?" she asks me while touching my sore throat with her cold hands.

"Um …" is my brilliant reply and it feels like my throat is on fire I can barely swallow.

Rosalie looks worriedly at me and tilts my head to the side she touches with her cold finger tips at my throat and the tears are starting to roll down my face.

"Bella, I know this hurts, I'm going to take you to hospital, you're throat is badly bruised but it will heal, you will just need to drink a lot of liquids. But everything is going to be ok; James is not going to come near you again, ok Baby?" She whispers.

I hung my head, my breathing becoming erratic, I was losing focus. My body began shaking, the noise of my heartbeat in my ears deafening. The sobs just rushed through me like a tsunami and before I know it I'm in her cold arms and she's rocking me from side to side whispering softly in my ear that everything is going to be ok and that Edward's on his way.

I felt her picking me up and gently put my head in the hollow of her neck the floral honeysuckle scent more pronounced now invading my senses, I breathe deeply in her neck, she smells so good not like vanilla and chocolate but still safe.

She cradles me in her arm even when climbing into the Emmett's Jeep and looking over her shoulder I see blue smoke rising up into the air and a bitter sweet odour invading my senses.

Emmett's loud voice so serious now without any humour: "James is ashes now, little Bella. You can thank The Major." nodding his head in Jasper's direction.

Jasper tip his imaginary hat on his head smiling at me but even from where I'm sitting safely in Rose arms I can see the strain on his face and the black eyes looking at me, Alice steps in front of him blocking me somewhat from his sight.

A shudder goes through me and I'm feeling so feeble compared to these predators they are so dangerous, beautiful but with their dark black eyes they are monsters. Rosalie tightened her arms around me, cradling me she nudges me touching my face lightly, it's as if she knows what I'm thinking. She smiles sadly at me and her golden eyes boring into mine: "Relax, Bella, Jasper will not hurt you, you have nothing to fear from us. James is dead and Edward is on his way."

She guides my head back to the crease of her neck again, my throat burning but the coolness of her neck helping a lot just like my own personal ice pack. My body was weak, like I had run a marathon, tears streaming down my face. I whimpered slightly her arms squeezing me she's holding me making no attempt to let me go. The vibrations in her chest soothing me, her and Emmett talking to each other their voices tinkling around the jeep like bells, I don't really hear what they are saying but it is so comfortable, luring me into this strange lullaby.

"My beautiful Bella" A worried voice whispers in my ear while soft kisses like butterflies are raining on me and the scent of Vanilla and Chocolate is invading my senses.

Cold arms are replaced with home my arms go around his neck almost on instinct, he hugs me to his body holding me so close. Soft kisses on my neck purring into my ear: "Baby, you are mine, my beautiful Bella." Wetness on my neck and an ice cold feeling on my throat the soreness disappearing while he keeps on licking.

A purr vibrates through his chest and my lady bids just gone gooey. He chuckles sexily in my ear and hold me even closer to his hard body. My legs going around his waist and then heaven his lips on mine kissing me. I gasp in shock opening my mouth and his tongue goes inside my mouth, our tongues in the aged old dual that I lost before it began.

His hands on my back and then cold finger tips on my body, a very loud moan coming from me and if possible he hugs me even closer it starts to hurt I try to shift but my body just moulds with his and I'm almost inside him now. His hand is now on my breast now tweaking it until it's so hard sending a delicious tingle pulsating between my legs. I gasp and a dangerous growl rips through the air, driving me up the wall with lust, can it even be. My mind stops to work and then a more pronounced roar filling the air, the hair on my body standing up, I sense danger. I try to move away from him but the rumbling is intensifying now and then wind at my back. We're running very, very fast and the roaring turns to purrs and the purrs changes to sweet kisses all over my face.

I cup his face in my hands and opening my eyes for the first time after seeing Jasper's black eyes looking hungrily at me. His eyes coal black but the hunger in them definitely not the same as Jasper's no definitely not. A fire slowly consuming me, I'm dripping by now and he inhales deeply his eyes consuming me with the intensity.

"My Edward" I sigh.

His head shoots up and the darkness disappears from his eyes the golden topaz colour I love so much coming through like the sun on a rainy day. He looks down and put me down as well but my body tends to be clumsy but he catches me before I fall.

"For what?" I whisper back.

"I lost it there for a moment, my beautiful Bella." Titling his head to the left he touches my throat and smiles shyly at me asking: "You're ok Baby?"

"Yes, yes, thank you" I reply and put my arms around his neck again.

He laughs and pulls me in his arms turning me around, swinging me in the air. He's so carefree "My Bella" he whispers in my ear.

A soft chuckling interrupts our play and I look in the general direction and Tanya is standing there with Carmen by her side.

I feel myself blushing, noticing for the first time that we're standing in the meadow.

"You're ok, Bella?" Tanya asks looking with a little bit of concern at me.

Edward growls next to me and I turn to him aghast hitting him on his arm: "Don't growl at her, she was only asking!"

Carmen is laughing now, stepping forward and Edward moves me behind him all out roaring now.

Tanya looks at him and spoke to him in a calm voice: "Calm down Edward, we mean your mate no harm. Carmen is here to look if your mate is ok, as The Mother of the Denali House she has the right."

I can tell that a lot more was said between them as the roaring stopped and he even looks more embarrassed now than before, I would say that a blush would fit his face now. He looks down lowering his eyes not just towards Tanya but in Carmen's direction as well.

Carmen stepped forward her hands in the air: "Bella, are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm fine" I whispers and strangely my throat feels so much better, I touch it with my fingers and Edward immediately takes my hand into his and touches with his fingers on my throat.

Carmen interrupts again: "Bella, may I look at your throat please?"

Edward snarls.

"Shh Baby, I'm here." I tell him trying to sound reassuring I trace his jaw line with my fingers holding onto his body not only for my comfort but for his as well and I remember what Tanya said about his instinct.

"I'm fine Carmen; my throat doesn't even hurt anymore." I tell Carmen and looks over to Tanya she was in an almost crouching position her eyes still a caramel colour.

Carmen touches her arm and she stands up straight the mood shifted instantly the sluggishness returns to my body the adrenalin rush leaving me.

Edward turns towards me so fast that I'm almost whiplashed and his hand stops in mid-air he's frozen looking at me with black eyes but totally immobilized like a solid salt pillar.

"Don't move, Bella." Tanya hisses.

"Is he okay, what's wrong?" I questioned the blond matriarch.

"He's in shock," Carmen supplied in hushed tones. She glances at Edward, regarding him silently, and then turns her eyes back to me, catching my incredulous expression. "Yes, Bella, vampires can go into shock. It doesn't happen often. It only happens during times when they are just overcome with too many emotions. It's just a temporarily solution to keep our bodies from doing much of anything while our minds heal itself. We cannot move, nor breathe; the only thing that we have left is our hearing and vision. Instinct is the strongest force within a vampire and any sudden movements will distract him and he will see it as a threat. Because you're his mate, he cannot directly hurt you. Unfortunately that doesn't mean that he cannot hurt himself or tear anything down around us."

"So he can hear us?" I ask softly looking at Edward standing frozen in time like a beautiful statue.

"Yes," Tanya replies. "They're our protective measures, if we lose all our senses during shock, we would be vulnerable to attacks."

"What triggered it?"

Tanya smirking her caramel eyes sparking with mirth "Well, I would say …" But Carmen interrupts her with just a look and Tanya is full out laughing now.

"What she means Bella is that you were in danger and Edward was worried about you, you are safe now here, he brought you to the meadow where he healed you with his venom, taking care of you and basking you in his scent so that every vampire and predator alike will know that you belong to him, knowing that you are both physically and emotionally okay now his mind gave his body permission to shut it down."

He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life, dark eyes looking at me intensely, his body frozen in time, hard as a rock. The jeans on his perfect hips, I lick my lips, the button-down green shirt hugging his muscled chest, his gorgeous body and sex hair driving me insane.

"You are MINE, beautiful Bella." A silky voice whispers in my ear.

I scream and jump in the air and Edward chuckles lowly in my ear taking me in his arms again shielding me from Tanya and Carmen. He kisses me, passionately, slowly until I needed more, craved for it. I push myself against him feeling his hardness against me, my back arch in response. I couldn't hold back anymore all the thoughts of the events from today just a distant memory, his body vibrating with desire around me.

_**A/N: What do you think? Please review. Thank you for reading. **_

_****BoereTannie****_


	11. Chapter 11: Fear, Death and Revenge

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own. **_

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Chapter 11: Fear, Death and Revenge

_**Victoria**_

"My maker is dead" a soft whimper leaves my lips.

Laurent whispers in my ear a promise for revenge a promise of death a promise of retribution. Golden eyed coven killed my maker, my friend, my lover for many years. He was the best tracker I've ever met and he saved my life when he made me like him, this gift to live forever, to taste the essence of life every day. Some call it a curse I call it destiny, freedom, my life as a human was hell. My stepdad a drunk my mom an addict not caring about tomorrow just about the next Saki or let us call a spade a spade - fix the loss of her husband to much to bear or to look after her kids. He would come to my room at night and I learned at early age just what men are made of! A woman has to bend to a man's will; a woman has no say in privileges or power.

I saw him, handsome, powerful and dangerous, I may be daddy's whore but dangerous men always turned me on. He looked at me, a hunter, and the goose bumps on my arms, made me want him more. He was out of my league but that has never stopped me, step daddy made sure of that. He used to whisper in his hoarse voice, alcohol staining his breath while unzipping his pants.

"Victoria, with your red hair and green eyes you are every man's dream, this is your fault, you flaunting yourself in front of me, God wants me to take you as the whore that you are. Even your mother said I can enjoy every way possible. So be good girl now and face the mirror. "

Believe me I enjoyed every way possible with step daddy dearest, James even let me rip off his dick bit by bit, his death was painful very, very painful, I did not drain him James was the one who said it would be too easy, but we did play 72 hours with him before unfortunately his neck was snapped. It's hard to control your new born strength although it takes you once to know how far a human neck can turn before it breaks. It was unfortunate would have loved to keep him for years, ripping it off and assembling it again. The terror in his eyes when I stepped in front of him the first time, of course we did follow him for play with him. James liked that, he likes to play with them before he kills them.

Mommy dearest died instantly before she was even aware that I was dead or back from the dead she was dead, drained dry. He said she was his la cunte, his singer her blood was too strong to resist.

I feel so much hate and pain, although the Bible is very clear about our life style. Matthew 26:52: Then Jesus said to him, "Put your sword back into its place. For all who take the sword will perish by the sword." Or even 2 Samuel 2: "Those who live by the sword, will die by the sword." It is quite a feed to be the one to remember the Bible as such, but my granny was a God fearing woman and she tried her best, but she was killed for less than five dollars.

There are two ways now, turn back and flee or finish what was started, with my talent I will be able to flee its instinct and is best activated in a live and death situation. The plans were laid carefully this time around as Laurent doesn't do anything half, he's a perfectionist and a true strategist if Napoleon was a little bit smarter he would have ruled today with his first general by his side. But power break many a man, makes us all greedy little bastards.

The Golden Eyes are talented not only a thousand year old succubus to their collection but a general, a leader that has killed more in her life span than all combined in ours. Also the God of War among their ranks. An empathy with a lust for blood and revenge although life is easier now and they are neatly clothed in Armani and Gucci makes one wonder what the blood of a loved one will cost to the precious Golden Eyes.

The drive to kill is strong, but a new born I'm not anymore, no I will play this as it should have been played since the beginning. James was afraid of the Misses – it was a stupid mistake to make, to take on a job without knowing what is at stake. A mistake I will not make!

Spinning the web perhaps a cobweb as in itself more powerful as for disguise, the Cullen's may think that the immediate threat is over as James is dead. But we all know how dangerous a wolf spider can be with their webs used for concealment they will trap their pray and no one will know any better. It lurks in the dark and once the pray is close enough it will lunches forward and wrap it neatly, paralyse it and eventually kills it.

Our trapdoor is set, dearest mother Rene, fairest Bella's mother is already caught and radiant, humble, terrific is not something that is spinning in our web. More words like fear, death and revenge!

The problem is getting her to us without interference from the Golden Eyes. Getting the message closer to home without another death. That will be the challenge, perhaps dog will be more sufficient in deliver the message. They can play fetch, right and catching dogs is a sport we have long time ago perfected. All you need is a bone and what better bone for vampire killers than vampires!

Build a new born army that will keep the dogs busy, as well as the Volturi, Golden Eyes and Misses, dearest Alice will lose her ability to track me, and the message to the beautiful Bella will be delivered by myself. Her life for her mother's what a poetic way to go, I'm sure not many people consider how they will die, but most of us will die for someone we love.

"Your back" Laurent's hoarse voice filters the room.

"Yes" I reply "I've got the most amazing plan – ever, interested?"

_**Xxxxx New Born Army xxxxxx**_

The fall knocked the air out of him. He'd landed badly, one leg bent under him. On the way down, he'd hit his head and the skin on his arms and legs was scraped raw. Stunned, he tried to get to his feet in the darkness of the tight, confined space. He'd lost both shoes, his body ached and his left hand was in terrible pain, his fingers definitely broken. He managed to get himself upright in the pitch blackness of the hole. Bracing himself on the cold earth around him, he looked up, still dazed. Above him, he could see a pale circle of starlit sky. Her shadow silhouetted over part of the opening. He stared up at her in confusion. It is so dark. "Help me." He pleads making a sound, an eerie, low-keening wail like a wounded animal. "You're not human?" His words pleading the fear rushing through him. He feels dizzy and sick, still too stunned by what had happened. Her shadow disappeared. He could see the circle of dim light above her again. Red in his sight and then a burning scorching him, the pain unbelievable, he must be in hell, death has forsaken him. "I'm sorry. Please, just help me. I won't cause you any more trouble." He whispers one more time before the pain once more pulls him under.

**Xxxxxx New Born Army xxxxx**

When the freezing rain had begun early that morning, she had done the sensible thing and prepared for the certain storm ahead. She'd filled the wood box and piled enough extra wood on the porch to keep her going for days even though the propane tank was full.

She'd made a pot of vegetable beef stew to die for just because the rich aroma of stewed tomatoes and beef filtering through the house made her feel warmer. "Looks like a truck of some sort," she muttered, frowning through the narrow window in the front door. She flipped on the porch light and strained her eyes against the darkness camped beyond the yard. "It is a truck, Glory. A delivery truck." Her frown deepened. "Now, what kind of idiot…?" The headlights disappeared as if they'd been sucked inside the dying motor. A smaller light signalled the opening of the van door. With a muffled thud, that light was extinguished also.

Sally made out the hurrying form of a man, not overly tall, but not short either, picking his way over the crusty ice toward her front porch. Bundled against the frigid weather, he looked thick and heavy but moved with speed and agility, his arms crossed in front of him in a posture Sally found odd for running.

10 A Very Special Delivery

He was carrying something. At times, she ordered a lot of things, but come on. "No package could be that important." When the man's feet thudded against the wooden porch, Sally yanked the door open, gasping at the sudden blast off rigid air. Shadowed beneath the glowing yellow light with sleet and bits of snow swirling around him, the man peered down at her from under a brown bill cap and his red eyes is the last thing she sees before the scream is tore form her throat and the burning is driving her insane.

_**Victoria**_

Yes he is a wonderful addition to my army and those he chose to follow will be my greatest creation ever, James will be so proud.

Soon beautiful Bella will be mine and the revenge will be served all will pay for their betrayal!

A/N: _**Sorry for taking so long to update, hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas and that 2013 will be a fantastic year!**_

_**In this chapter I've given Victoria a chance to spin her plans with the new born army being created she will soon strike. **_

_**PS: Do you know where I got this from: "**_radiant, humble, terrific is not something that is spinning in our web?_**" if you do let me know and I will send you a preview of l-e-m-o-n!**_

_**Xxx lovU2 xxx Boeretannie**_


	12. Chapter 12: Visions

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_But I would like to take characters like Misses and Big Joe Black as my own. **_

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

_Chapter 12: Visions_

We were all sitting in the Cullen's home I on Edward's lap, Tanya on my dad's lap her hands in his hair. It's a little odd to see him so totally in love with that goofy smile on his lips looking at her as if she's a goddess no as if she's his goddess. His arms around her holding her close to him while she whispers in his ear. Don't know what and frankly doesn't want to know what as his face is as red as a tomato and that goofy smile is getting wider.

Alice sticks her tongue out at Jasper and then lifted one crystal vase that was filled with white and red roses and turned toward the kitchen. There was just the barest hint of wilt to one of the white flowers, not that I can see but Irina informed me and Alice seemed intent on utter perfection as a distraction to her lack of vision tonight. As she had a vision of Misses coming to Forks and then just total blackness. It freaked her out and Edward as well. I keep on getting the idea that they not as forthcoming as one would hope someone would be …

Staring at Edward again, I didn't see it when the vase slipped from Alice's fingers. I only heard the vase shatters against the edge of the kitchen's marble floor.

Looking up all the vampires were perfectly still as the fragmented crystal bounced and skittered in every direction with an unmusical tinkling, all eyes on Alice's back.

My first illogical thought was that Alice was playing some joke on us. Because there was no way that Alice could have dropped the vase by accident Esme or Tanya or any of the other could have darted across the room to catch the vase in plenty of time, if for one moment they had assumed she couldn't get it. And how would it fall through her fingers in the first place? I had never seen a vampire drop anything by accident. Ever.

And then Alice was facing us, twisting in a move so fast it didn't exist.

Her eyes were halfway here and halfway locked on the future, wide, staring, and filling her thin face till they seemed to overflow it. Looking into her eyes was like looking out of a grave from the inside; I was buried in the terror and despair and agony of her gaze.

I heard Edward gasp; it was a broken, half-choked sound.

"What?" Jasper growled, leaping to her side in a blurred rush of movement, crushing the broken crystal under his feet. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her sharply. She seemed to rattle silently in his hands." What Alice?"

Emmett moved into my peripheral vision, his teeth bared while his eyes darted toward the window, anticipating an attack.

There was only silence from Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and the Denali's they were frozen. Tanya moved from my Dad's lap and crouched in front of him a snarl on her lips her eyes in slits her head moving very fast from left to right, anticipating an attack.

Jasper shook Alice again. "What is it?"

"They're coming for us," Alice and Edward whispered together, perfectly synchronized. "Aro his brothers and the guard"

Silence.

"The Volturi," Alice moaned.

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself. "How?"

"When?" Edward whispered.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"When?" Jasper repeated in a voice like splintering ice.

Alice's eyes didn't blink, but it was as if a veil covered them; they became perfectly blank. Only her mouth held on to her expression of horror.

"Not long," she and Edward said together. Then she spoke alone. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

"Why?" Carlisle was the one to ask this time.

Esme answered. "They must have a reason. Maybe to see ..."

"This isn't about Bella," Alice said hollowly. "They're all coming – Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now," Edward whispered.

"But why?" Carlisle said again. "Bella and Charlie is going to be changed the proper channels and procedures where taken. We did nothing wrong! James interfered in a mated pair it's all justified. And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring all of them down on us?"

"There are so many of us," Edward answered dully. "They must want to make sure that..." He didn't finish.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?"

"Go back, Alice," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search."

Alice shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging. "It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Misses. She wasn't where I expected her to be..." Alice trailed off, her eyes drifting again. She stared at nothing for a long second.

And then her head jerked up, her eyes hard as flint. I heard Edward catch his breath.

"She decided to go to them," Alice said. "Not Missus although the Volturi owes her. And then they will decide... It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her..."

It was silent again as we digested this. What would Missus tell the Volturi that would result in Alice's appalling vision?

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked.

"There's no way. She's almost there."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ever." Tanya's words filling the uncomfortable silence. She's hugging Charlie and his holding onto her his head in her neck. At first site it would look like she's comforting him but he's definitely the one comforting her as all the vampires on their side moved to our side and Kate replied: "All will be well Tanya, your mate will be save as well as Bella. We take of our own. This is one fight the Volturi cannot win any how we have our own treaty with the wives, by blood not even Missus can break that."

Tanya looks up and her eyes are not slits anymore but there is just the hint of the dangerous predator in her face that she is. Her eyes find me and Edward starts to growl next to me, grabbing me by the arms rather forcefully and in one movement putting me behind him while never taking his eyes of her.

Emmett moves in front of us and Rosalie and Irina flanking him, Kate and Carlisle is to the left of Tanya.

"Edward" Tanya said.

"Chill man!" Emmett replies while looking at Edward.

"He means no disrespect, Tanya." Carlisle replies from her left his head slightly bowed showing the necessary respect.

"He's just upset and still young, newly mated." Carmen speaks softly looking at Tanya.

Tanya looks at him and her face is blank and cold her eyes almost back to golden brown whatever they're discussing in their minds is making Edward very on edge, his vibrating in front of me. I put my hand on his back and whispers in his ear: "its ok baby, everything is ok, she won't hurt me, and I'm part of her coven."

Tanya's regal stand changed to a more comfortable look she touches my dad and smiled at him looking up once more and says softly "listen to your mate, Edward. She's part of my coven and until you're properly mated you will follow The Denali's House Rules. Is that understood?"

Edward shifted and bowed his head slightly and his eyes on Alice and replies softly "of course my apologies I meant no disrespect I was just for a moment overwhelmed and my instincts took over. Please forgive me."

Tanya smiles replying with that easy comradeship I've come to associate with her "all forgiven. Bella please go with Carmen and Charlie I believe Esme made something for your guys to eat." She looks at my dad and takes his hand and pulls him into a hug, kissing him on the lips whispering into his ear. He replies nodding his head and came over to me, nods his head at Edward and takes my hand. "Come on Bells, let's go eat." He says pulling me behind him to the kitchen.

****Volturi on their merry way, Vicky & Misses will come out and play very soon. ** Thank you for reading, please review.**

****lu2 Boeretannie** **


	13. Chapter 13: Did not see that one coming

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Vanilla & Chocolate**

Chapter 13: Did not see that one coming

"Really dad, eating? How can you think about food now? I want to know what's going on." Bella whines looking at her father. Charlie smiles replying: "Relax, Bells they are just discussing the new turn of events. Tanya will tell us everything in good time."

"Oh Dad, you're so whipped" Bella chuckles.

Her chuckle was cut off short as firm lips brushed against hers and cold arms encircle her. "Edward!" she moans. Turning in his arms and hugging him deepening the kiss.

"Yes Bells, definitely not just me. Do you guys mind I would like to eat here?" Charlie signs hands in the air.

A soft chuckle next to him and then a sultry voice replies: "Leave the kids, Charlie they're still so young and innocent, not having at all OUR knowledge about these things." While Tanya starts to kiss the shell of Charlie's ear, purring seductively into it.

"TMI, TMI!" Bella yells.

Taking Edward's hand and dragging him of course with his help outside while Tanya's flute like laughter follows them out.

They sit opposite to each other under nature's shade, Edward almost glittering in the sunlight, the sun just browsing shyly through the trees.

"You are beautiful" Bella sighs touching Edward's arms with feather light touches the diamond skin glittering softly.

Edward rolls them over on their backs, Bella giggling like a girl. She finds herself pinned to the ground; Edward's face incredibly close, black eyes trapped in her own. The giggles slowly died, as her gaze went serious, chocolate brown looking deep into glowing black predator eyes. Ever so slowly, almost devoutly, Bella leaned in and her lips touch Edward's. Carefully, exploring. She pulled back, a look of wonder in her eyes and let her tongue glide over her bottom lip. Edward's eyes followed the motion, memorised of the view, feeling something inside him reacting; heat rising inside him, heat that was not only from her body but also from deep inside his dead heart his monster roaring. His hand reached out to pull her close, and then he kissed her.

Their lips brushed together, and Bella's tongue found its way as Edward slightly parted his, taking it as an invitation, probing the edge of her teeth, meeting his own tongue with an almost tender touch, and, encouraged by the response, moved and sucked on it. The monster lowly groaned while their kiss went deep; his hands moved and cupped his mate's face, his thumbs stroke her cheeks; their tongues danced in a feverish rhythm and razor sharp teeth ran along her lips. They only pulled apart so that Bella can gasp for air, panting heavily as Edward let Bella flipping them over. Straddling Edward, Bella lowered her head to taste his skin with the tip of her tongue, tasting vanilla and chocolate creating a delicious line along his neck down to his chest; trying to mark it with small sharp bites that made the monster and the man growl; swallowing his familiar smell.

Small noises escaped Edward's throat, his hands glides into Bella's hair; she moaned as her eyes closed, drifting with the unfamiliar sensation of being touched and trusted. A feeling that makes him dizzy if possible at all; that sent hot shivers down his spine. His breath quickened as he felt Bella nibbling at his cold flesh. His monster demanding to take her now, to make her his not only in mind but in flesh as well. Change her; change her chant is repeated in his head the monster fighting the man.

_What he would do if the Volturi comes, if they take her from him, it would be catastrophic, he cannot even comprehend the loss. Alice's vision about all of them coming left him cold, shuddering in disgust. Carlisle wanted to send a letter of invitation but Alice saw no difference in their reaction it's as if they wanted to come and was just waiting for an excuse._

_The Denali's are not happy Tanya is thinking on changing Charlie within 7 days and she'd told him in no uncertain terms actually it was more of a demand that Bella must be changed as well. He doesn't want her soul to be lost as his but his monster has no such feelings and he only wants eternal satisfaction chanting in favour of the change. In fact he went so far as to bow it's head to Tanya! Sure she's a very powerful vampire the leader of the Denali's and dangerous o so very dangerous but to demand his mate's change. He feels as if his losing it, this beautiful woman wants to be part of him she wants to spend the rest of eternity by his side, to love, to protect, to kiss what more can any man or monster ask?_

The phone ringing and ringing through the haze of lust not only for her blood but also her body, Edward groans moves away and answer the phone.

"WHAT Alice?!" He yells irritated into the phone.

"Don't yell at me Edward Cullen, do you want to change her now? Let her cringe in pain without her farther see her ever again? Do you want the F.B.I. rather looking for us? Do you want the Volturi involved more than they already are, killing everybody from here to the reservation? Killing every soul, human, wolf or vampire, babies, pregnant women, old men and …" Alice rants into his ear.

Edward sighs irritated: "I know, Alice, I know, sorry. Thank you for calling for keeping Bella save you're a wonderful sister."

"Why thank you brother dear to me, I know." Alice replies flippantly.

"You need to get to the house. Misses called, she's requesting an audience with us regarding this issue and she wants Bella present." Alice speaks softly into the phone.

Before Edward could reply Alice interrupts him: "Just come and bring Bella we will figure it out.

Tanya and Charlie are still here and perhaps we can use this to our advantage – Misses doesn't know that we know about the impromptu Volturi visit, yet. So we can scam and deal brother scam and deal and this do involve her Edward, we will keep her save. She's not just important to us but to Tanya as well."

****Cullen House****

"Did not see that one coming, oh man!" Emmett sighs looking at Jasper the major is standing straight like an arrow and death still the only way to tell that this is not good news is the set of his jaw, while the brunette just looks at him her arm around her mate and boy to meet the woman who taught Jasper most of his tricks is quite an honour.

Edward's growl and 'wtf' – look at least makes Emmett smile sheepishly taking Rosalie's hand in his own and circling her waist with his other hand. She looks at him and smiles, knowing exactly what is going through his mind and frowning at Edward. She doesn't enjoy his growling at her mate.

_The atmosphere is rather tense, definitely no helping from the Jazzman now, no his still like a corpse totally mind fuckorooed!_

"Thank you all for coming." Carlisle greets the guests with his usual charm always the peacemaker.

'_Bed-side-charm' his Rosie likes to call it. But really this is the woman that changed Jasper, taught him to train new-borns. Aww this must be awkward because the Pixie doesn't look too happy … Trouble in paradise tonight none of us are going to get any … Emmett putting his nose at the back of his wife's neck inhaling deeply, he loves the way she smells, calming him and exiting him at the same time and prissy Edward again making big eyes at him._ "If you don't like what I'm thinking don't listen virgin boy" Emmett scolds him in his mind.

"Perhaps we could come to some sort of a deal regarding this top-of- the- hit-list my daughter in law is finding herself currently in?" Carlisle voice drones forth.

_As if Maria and her "what exactly is she Edward? Not a dog but definitely not human her eyes looks almost cat-like?"_ Emmett silently asking Edward.

_Alice starting to vibrate, she definitely saw something and Edward is smiling again – oh how I hate it when they do that! Not all of us can read minds assholes!_

"Shh baby, relax." Rosalie whispers in Emmett's ear.

She moves closer to her mate trying to calm him, he gets really irritated if he doesn't know what's going on and with good reason it's really bad manners she thinks snidely towards Edward. As usual Edward doesn't care just sharing his and Alice private little pervert show.

Edward's head shot up looking at her pointy and Emmett putting himself in front of her and Edward, _ah her monkey man always protecting her …_

Jasper for the first time in half and hour looking at them and the slight twitching of his eyes tells her that her twin brother was back and is finding this just as funny as they are. "Why one always wants to laugh when the time is so improper?" Tanya looks at them with a frown but the twitching of lips tells a different story. "Wonder what this powerful Mafia chick would think if they all started laughing now in her face?" Rosalie silent muses.

"I want the photos." Misses declares in a bored tone "And" looking at the Cullen's and Denali's her lip curls up slightly her hand touching softly her lover's arm "And I w …"

"Come On, woman, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Emmett barks out aloud. _This woman is driving him insane why all the cloak and dagger, get it out get it real, so that we can party. How difficult can it be?_ He muses.

A snickering can be heard and Maria's head whiplashed in The Major's direction but only the twitching of his left eye shows any recognition of the problem at hand.

_A strange serenity filling the room, ahh the Jazzman is back._ Rosalie chuckles softly folding her arms around her husband pulling him into a hug, he can be such a kid sometimes.

"Emmett!" Esme gasped giving him a reproachful look. Smiling politely at Misses and speaking in a soft commentary voice: "You were saying?"

_**AN: **I wanted to get this chapter out there. In the next chapter most of the puzzle pieces will be fitting together. Thank you for reading._

**_** lu2 Boeretannnie**_**


End file.
